I'm Sorry I Love You (PAUSE)
by Ore-sama-sama
Summary: EN PAUSE Quand sa mère lui annonce qu'elle s'est remariée, la vie d'Hinata vire au cauchemar. La voilà contrainte d'aller vivre chez un inconnu, et cohabiter avec son fils:Sasuke. Très vite, les deux jeunes gens se fuient autant qu'ils s'attirent... Hinata en est sure : derrière sa carapace, son nouveau "frère" cache quelque chose...qu'elle est bien décidée à découvrir.
1. UN

**Coucou !**

 _Et oui, c'est encore moi ! Je ne suis pas morte (contrairement à ce que certains ont pu dire, ahah) Après une longue absence, un pétage de plomb, 3 fics perdues et une retrouvée, en voici un nouvelle. Je n'avais pas prévu d'en réécrire, et puis cette idée m'est venue et ne m'a pas quittée, alors je me suis dis que je devrais peut-être la partager !_

 _Alors, c'est une histoire qui prend place dans notre monde contemporain. Les personnages seront à l'image de mes autres fics (pour ceux qui s'en souviennent) peut-être OCC pour Hinata, mais jamais dans l'excès._

 _ **DISCLAIMERS** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ça, vous le savez déjà… etc. etc._

 _Vous trouverez peut-être des ressemblances / des références à des films, dramas, séries, histoires, romans que vous avez lus/vus. C'est normal ! On est tous inspirés par quelque chose… Il n'empêche que cette histoire sort de ma petite tête._

 _Pour ceux qui ont lu SASUHINA (qui est perdue) il peut y avoir des ressemblances niveau persos, mais l'intrigue est différente._

 _Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Pas pour moi, mais pour vous ! Que cette histoire pour permette de vous évadez un peu !_

 _Concernant les publications, J'ESPERE le faire une fois par semaine ! Le samedi._

 _Sur ce…_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **HINATA**

 **.**

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

D'abord, tout va bien. Tu vis à Kyoto dans une maison que tu adores, avec ta mère, qui est une femme cool et compréhensive. Tu fréquentes un lycée qui te plais, tu es en Terminale, première de ta classe, comme chaque année. Tu as des amis fidèles et cools, avec lesquels tu as vécu un tas de choses, et avec lesquels tu planifies encore plein d'autres aventures à vivre !

Et puis un jour, tout s'effondre. Un jour comme les autres en apparence, ta mère, que tu pensais cool et compréhensive, t'annonce une nouvelle complètement loufoque qui vient bouleverser ta vie. Et tu te retrouves, 2 mois plus tard, à quitter Kyoto et tout ce qui est cher à tes yeux pour aller vivre à Konoha chez des inconnus. Parce que oui, tu vas devoir désormais partager ta vie avec deux personnes que tu ne connais absolument pas, deux hommes par-dessus le marché.

J'ai beau retourner le problème, encore et encore, dans ma tête… je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer comment on a pu en arriver là.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête et aperçois une hôtesse de l'air penchée au-dessus de moi.

\- Oui ? je dis.

\- Est-ce que votre ceinture est bien attachée, mademoiselle ?

Je décroise les bras et lui montre que je suis bien attachée. Elle me sourit en me souhaitant une bonne fin de vol avant de passer aux passagers suivants.

Je glisse doucement mes mains sur mon visage. Il ne reste désormais plus que cinq minutes avant que l'avion atterrisse, cinq minutes avant qu'une nouvelle vie commence pour moi. Désormais, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

.

Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, je me fraye un chemin dans la foule jusqu'au tapis roulant pour récupérer ma valise. Les gens se bousculent et parlent fort. Il y en a un qui crie que leur sac vient de passer et un autre qui lui hurle que ce n'était pas le leur. Les enfants courent partout et bousculent tout le monde tandis que leurs parents leur hurlent de rester tranquille. Excédée, je me concentre sur la valise rose qui arrive à ma hauteur. C'est bien la mienne. J'attrape sa poignée aussi vite que possible et m'éloigne du brouhaha.

\- Par ici ! crie une voix familière et guillerette, noyée dans la musique de mon iPod.

Même avec le volume à fond, je la reconnaîtrais à des kilomètres. Je me retourne et vois ma mère me faire de grands gestes.

Ça ne fait que deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vue, mais déjà, elle ne ressemble pas à la femme que je connaissais. Physiquement, elle est toujours aussi jolie. Cheveux lâchés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, son corps de rêve moulé dans une robe printanière, ses longues jambes galbées par des escarpins. Mais là, alors qu'elle sourit de toutes ses dents alors que je m'approche d'elle, elle a l'air… différente. Elle rayonne.

Cette vision m'aurait réjouie… en d'autres circonstances.

\- Ma chérie ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! lance-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Comme si le savoir allait me submerger de bonheur, comme si j'allais me jeter au cou de celle qui gâche ma vie pour mieux vivre la sienne, et lui pardonner sur-le-champ. Désolée, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Ceci dit, si je veux survivre à cette prochaine année, j'ai intérêt à mettre les hostilités de côté.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué maman.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Je prends ton sac, dit-elle en s'emparant de ma valise à roulettes.

Sans un mot, je la suis vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

Sur le parking gigantesque, le soleil brûlant me picote la peau, et la brise légère fait danser mes cheveux. Quelques nuages viennent perturber le ciel, mais il fait très beau.

Ma mère s'arrête devant une Porsche Cayenne noire, immaculée, qui me laisse sans voix. Avant, ma mère se trimballait dans une vieille Volvo qui tombait en panne une fois par mois, quand on avait de la chance.

-C'est ouvert, dit-elle en chargeant ma valise dans le coffre.

Je vois bien qu'elle a remarqué mon air ahuri mais qu'elle a décidé de l'ignorer.

J'enlève mon sac à dos et je monte. Le cuir est brûlant sous mes fesses. J'attends quelques instants que ma mère se glisse au volant et démarre.

-Alors, tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Ouais, ça allait.

Ma réponse est volontairement évasive, mais maman n'y prête pas attention. Elle préfère se concentrer sur des choses plus agréables comme rouler bien au centre de la voie et tripoter l'énorme diamant qu'elle arbore à l'annuaire gauche, présumant à juste raison qu'en refusant d'entrer dans mon jeu je finirai par me lasser.

Nous passons sous plusieurs panneaux de direction. À la vitesse où nous allons, les mots qui défilent au-dessus de ma tête restent flous. Pour éviter un nouveau silence, ma mère fait une seconde tentative.

-Tu vas adorer Konoha, dit-elle avec un très bref sourire. C'est une ville géniale !

-J'aurais préféré rester à Kyoto, je ronchonne. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. `

Ça doit être la centième fois que je le dis. La centième fois que je lui lance un regard désobligeant dans la foulée.

Je ramène les genoux contre ma poitrine, les talons en suspens au bord du siège et me tourne vers la portière pour ne plus voir ma mère. Les épaules rentrées, les bras enroulés autour des genoux, j'essaie de me faire toute petite, plus distante, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là.

J'aimerais tellement ne pas être là.

-On en a déjà parlé un millier de fois, Hinata.

-Oui, je concède. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je reste chez nous, lui dis-je. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je sais prendre soin de moi… D'ailleurs, l'année prochaine, je serai à l'université et je vivrai seule, alors…

Le soupir sonore qui s'ensuivit est devenu si habituel qu'il ne me surprend même pas. Ces deux derniers mois, nous n'avons fait que nous disputer et soupirer à la face l'une de l'autre.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne remets pas en cause le fait que tu aies la tête sur les épaules, ou que tu puisses prendre soin de toi, Hinata. Mais, tu es encore mineure et sous ma responsabilité. Et puis… je veux profiter de ma fille unique avant qu'elle parte étudier loin de moi.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je peux ressentir ou vouloir ?

-Oui, bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire, répond-elle.

Comme pour me narguer, son énorme diamant accroche les rayons du soleil et les diffuse dans tout l'habitacle de la voiture. Je suis obligée de plisser les yeux tellement je suis éblouie. Non mais, où ce type a-t-il dégoté un diamant si gros ? Il ne ressemble tellement pas à maman… En fait, rien de tout cela ne lui ressemble.

-Tu as conscience que tu fais certainement la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie ? je dis en luttant pour garder mon calme (une certitude dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire, même si on a ressassé le sujet tant de fois). Tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tortille sur mon siège et fixe durement son profil, mais elle se borne à garder les mains à 10 h 10 sur le volant, et les yeux sur la route devant nous.

-Tu t'es mariée à un type que tu n'as croisé qu'une fois dans ta vie. Une fois ! Et encore, ça n'a duré que deux jours, le temps d'un camping organisé par un site de rencontre !

D'un regard noir, je la défie de s'expliquer, mais repars finalement de plus belle au bout de quelques secondes :

-Et malgré tout, ça ne t'empêche pas de m'obliger à traverser le pays pour vivre avec vous, moi, qui n'ai rien demandé ?

-Je n'avais pas ce qu'on appelle l'embarras du choix, je te signale. (Elle me dévisage, les yeux plissés d'un air que je connais par cœur) C'était soit tu venais avec moi, soit je te laissais chez ton père. Mais comme on sait toutes les deux qu'il n'a pas voulu s'embarrasser de sa propre fille, alors oui, je suis désolée mais tu dois être près de moi. C'est vrai, je connais à peine Fugaku. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je me fie à lui. S'il se révèle que j'ai effectivement commis une erreur, on s'en rendra vite compte, et on reviendra à notre vie d'avant. Mais en attendant, je veux vivre cette histoire. Et je veux la vivre avec toi. Je veux que tu fasses partie de cette nouvelle famille, Hinata. En plus, Fugaku a promis qu'il ferait tout pour que tu te sentes à ton aise à Konoha…

-Et tu le crois ? je rétorque sèchement, les lèvres pincées d'un air sarcastique. Tu fais confiance à un homme que tu connais à peine ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te dire la vérité et pas me droguer ou… pire ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un pervers, un tueur en série… ou même les deux ?

Le poids de cette accusation plane entre nous comme un obstacle infranchissable… du moins c'est ce que je crois avant d'entendre sa réponse :

-J'ai confiance en lui. Et j'ai confiance en toi, Hinata.

Face au regard intense qu'elle me lance, je sens ma gorge se nouer au point de me laisser sans voix.

Dire que cette folie a commencé par la création d'un compte MEETIC. Le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui en aie eu l'idée et qui l'aie encouragée là-dedans. Je voyais bien qu'après le divorce d'avec mon père, elle ne vivait plus sa vie de femme, alors, j'ai voulu lui donner un coup de pouce. J'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe, sérieusement. Je m'en veux tellement… Parce que c'est sur ce site de malheur qu'elle a rencontré le fameux, l'incroyable, le richissime Fugaku Uchiwa.

J'aurais dû la stopper avant que cette histoire ne prenne les proportions qu'on lui connaît à présent. Mais comment aurais-je pu deviner ? A cette période je bossais mes examens de fin d'année et c'était la pleine saison des compétitions d'athlétisme. J'avais enfin remporté la première place après être restée une éternité à la deuxième lors du grand cross inter-lycées : c'était l'une des plus grandes joies de ma vie. Pourtant, si c'était possible, je rendrais le trophée, je ne courrais plus jamais de ma vie, je préférerais obtenir de sales notes… tout pour annuler ce mariage !

-Et sache que contrairement à ce que tu prétends, jamais je ne te laisserais aux mains d'un vieux pervers psychopathe. Il se trouve que c'est un homme d'affaires très sollicité et respecté. Je l'ai cherché sur Google, tu sais, reprend maman.

-Ah bon, tu es allée sur Google ? Mais ça change tout, alors ! Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter, maintenant que je sais que tu as mené ton enquête sur Internet, pas vrai ? j'ironise en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me retourner vers la fenêtre et d'ajouter :

-Si je survis, je ne manquerai pas de le mentionner dans mes Mémoires. Sinon, t'auras qu'à l'ajouter aux tiens.

Ma mère secoue la tête d'un air exaspéré et je comprends que cette fois, j'ai dépassé les bornes.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Hinata, j'ai bien compris que tu étais fâchée. Tu as l'impression que je te vole ta vie, et tu exprimes tes craintes en me faisant des scènes. Et je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce que tu endures et de tout ce par quoi on est passées pour en arriver là, mais est-ce que tu as une seule fois réfléchi à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir dans toute cette histoire ?

Elle s'interrompt pour me donner l'opportunité de réagir, mais comme on sait toutes les deux qu'effectivement je n'ai jamais réfléchi à cette question, elle s'empresse d'enchaîner :

-Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Et que je ne redoute pas cette décision à chaque instant… eh bien, tu te trompes. Tu es tout ce que j'ai. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

Elle retient son souffle, et je devine au trouble dans ses yeux qu'elle est en train d'imaginer sa vie sans moi et que cette vision ne lui plaît pas du tout.

-Disons juste que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Mais il est clair que tout ça te dépasse – et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais tu sais ce par quoi nous sommes passées, ce par quoi…enfin… je rencontre enfin un homme digne de ce nom ! Un homme qui m'aime, me respecte, m'accepte comme je suis et toi avec. J'ai le droit à ce bonheur, non ? Et puis, vois les choses du bon côté : tu as toujours voulu avoir des frères et sœur, et bien, tu hérite d'un frère !

Je roule des yeux.

\- Pitié, maman…

\- Tu vas l'adorer : Sasuke est un amour. Un garçon sérieux et responsable, qui meurt sûrement d'envie de te présenter à ses amis et de t'emmener visiter la ville. Chaque fois que je l'ai vu, il était enfermé dans sa chambre à étudier ou à jouer de la guitare : c'est un musicien de talent tu sais ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Oui, bien sûr… Je suis certaine que c'est le futur Ed Sheeran ! Au fait, tu m'as dit qu'il avait quel âge ?

Elle a certainement déjà dû me le dire, cela fait des mois que ma mère n'arrête pas de me parler de Fugaku et de lui. Mais comme j'avais décidé de ne rien écouter à propos de cette idée de famille recomposée, je ne m'en souviens pas. Et puis, il faut dire que ce Sasuke n'a pas été capable de nous accorder un petit moment pour venir faire notre connaissance… Et comme moi-même j'ai refusé de les rencontrer…

-Il vient d'avoir 21 ans. Mais, comme tu es plus mature que les filles de ton âge, je suis certaine que vous allez vous entendre à merveille.

-Ah.

Du coin de son œil laiteux, elle me lance un regard implorant.

\- Essaie de t'entendre avec lui, ma puce…

Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. Et roule des yeux aussi je n'ai plus vraiment la force de me battre, et c'est la seule réaction dont je sois encore capable.

La discussion s'étiole aussi vite que le ruban d'asphalte qui se déploie sous nos roues. Je scrute fixement par la fenêtre, trop angoissée pour regarder droit devant vers l'inconnu.

Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, et je redoute le moment où je devrais sortir de la voiture pour affronter ma « nouvelle vie ». Mais je refuse d'avouer qu'au fond, je garde l'infime espoir que Fugaku ne soit pas un pervers complètement cinglé. Qu'il saura aimer ma mère et lui offrir la part de bonheur à laquelle elle n'a pas eu droit avec mon père. Pour l'heure, il est le seul à lui avoir redonner le goût d'aimer.

\- Réveille-moi quand on arrive, je marmonne en faisant mine de m'installer pour dormir, alors qu'en réalité je fais juste mon possible pour ne pas pleurer.

.

.

* * *

\- Houhou…

Ma mère me gratte doucement l'épaule de ses ongles vernis de rouge jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine de m'avoir réveillée.

\- Ma puce… on est bientôt arrivées.

Je déplie les jambes et m'étire le dos, utilisant mon dossier comme un levier pour me redresser. Je mets quelques instants à retrouver mes repères, à chasser le brouillard dans mes yeux et à me resituer.

Nous parcourons une route sinueuse dans ce qui semble être la banlieue de la ville. De grands arbres aux troncs épais et aux branches courbées bordent les trottoirs. Ici, les maisons sont toutes plus grandes que celle où je vivais avec ma mère, et elles ont toutes une architecture unique. Forme, taille, couleur, il n'y en a pas deux pareilles.

Ma mère se gare devant l'un d'elle, jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et se tourne vers moi.

\- On est arrivées, annonce-t-elle.

Et vu la tête qu'elle fait, je comprends qu'elle appréhende autant que moi.

\- C'est ici ?

\- Oui. La maison est peut-être un peu impressionnante vue de l'extérieur, mais elle est chaleureuse. On y sera bien, tu verras.

 _Un petit peu impressionnante ?_ Cette baraque est démeusurée !

 _Mon Dieu !_

J'ai l'impression d'être arrivée devant une demeure présidentielle.

La villa est en pierres blanches, avec de hauts toits couleur sable elle a au moins trois étages, mais il est difficile de s'en assurer tant elle comporte de terrasses, de fenêtres, de baie-vitrées… Un jardin sur le… toit ?

Face à nous se dresse un porche impressionnant. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et le ciel se pare de nuances infinies qui contraste avec le blanc immaculé du bâtiment, lui donnant un aspect féérique.

Sans tenir compte du fait qu'elle incarne la société de consommation à elle toute seule, la maison est splendide.

Un Range Rover blanche est garée dans l'allée, à côté d'une Volvo noire. Trop tape-à-l'œil, je me dis.

\- Tu es nerveuse ? me demande maman.

Elle m'adresse un sourire rassurant.

\- Un peu, avoué-je.

J'essaye de refouler l'interminable liste de tout ce qui pourrait déraper, mais au fond de moi, je suis terrifiée. Et s'ils me haïssaient ? Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour m'intégrer, ou que ce soit. Même à Konoha, j'avais parfois l'impression de venir d'une autre planète.

\- Il ne faut pas. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

Elle me prend la main, la serre fort, limite brutalement, puis ouvre sa portière, se glisse du siège et me fait signe d'en faire autant.

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant d'en faire autant et de m'extirper hors de l'habitacle.

À peine suis-je descendue de voiture que Fugaku Uchiwa apparait à la porte et s'avance vers nous.

J'essaie de glaner une ou deux infos sur sa personnalité, à savoir son degré de fiabilité et si, oui ou non, c'est effectivement un dangereux psychopathe comme je le crains – en détaillant d'un rapide coup d'œil son jean foncé, ses chaussures de ville noires, son polo blanc immaculé et ses cheveux poivre et sel coiffés en arrière.

C'est sûr, je peux comprendre ce que ma mère lui trouve : il est vraiment séduisant, nettement plus grand que ma mère et très bien conservé. Je lui trouve l'air mûr et attachant.

Je me tortille, gênée. Je me sens minuscule et mal à l'aise à côté de sa silhouette gigantesque; j'ai conscience de sa main qui s'approche de moi, mais ne sais pas trop quoi en faire. Ça me paraît un peu bizarre et cérémonieux de la serrer, mais d'un autre côté je ne suis pas tout à fait prête non plus à lui donner l'accolade.

Je marmonne un bonjour et esquisse un rapide signe de la main avant d'enfouir cette dernière dans la poche de ma veste. Je m'en veux un peu de ce geste si froid, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, je n'ai rien de mieux à offrir. Près de lui, ma mère me fait les gros yeux, pour que je me tienne bien, que je sourie ou que je me décide enfin à parler.

Fugaku n'a pas l'air de s'en offenser. Il esquisse un sourire chaleureux, et là, je suis forcée de l'apprécier encore plus. Car au lieu de disserter sur l'actualité, le temps qu'il fait ou tout autre sujet débile qui passerait sous silence la raison gênante de notre présence ici, il va droit au but :

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir, Hinata. Je n'aurai pas la prétention d'imaginer ce que tu ressens en ce moment même, commence-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Toi seule le sais. Et quels que soient les sentiments qui t'animent ou les préoccupations que tu peux avoir, je ne doute pas que ce soit justifié. En revanche, je peux te dire un chose : j'aime ta maman, elle me rend heureux, et je veux la rendre heureuse. Je veux vous rendre heureuse, toutes les deux. J'aimerai que tu me considères comme un membre de ta famille. Mais j'ai conscience que toi et moi, on a du chemin à faire, mais à toi de choisir comment ça se passera. On pourra bavarder si tu en as envie, sinon ça me convient aussi. Je n'ai aucune attente particulière. Je ne te demande rien. S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui puisse te rendre la vie plus agréable, dis-le-moi, et je ferai mon possible pour te satisfaire. Des questions ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais que je sache à ton sujet ?

J'hésite, pas certaine de savoir comment réagir. J'avais un discours tout prêt, dans lequel je lui faisais bien comprendre que je désapprouvais totalement ce mariage éclair, mais il n'est plus vraiment approprié. Alors, je lui fais signe que non de la tête.

\- Bien, alors, bienvenue chez toi, dit Fugaku en traînant ma valise derrière lui.

Ma mère me prend par le bras, et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de marcher à ses côtés. Je continue de fixer mes Converse. Leur contemplation m'évite de paniquer.

Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre.

J'aurais dû poser plus de questions.

Utiliser ces quelques minutes de trajet pour cuisiner maman jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et me confie tous les lourds secrets bien noirs que cache cette famille.

Au lieu de ça, j'ai préféré l'engueuler. Et dormir.

Ça me fait une belle jambe, maintenant.

Nous entrons, immédiatement accueillis par des effluves de jasmin. Comme elle est éclairée, je ne rate aucun détail de cette villa trop grande. Les plafonds sont hauts, avec des poutres de bois. De vastes baies vitrées donnent sur le jardin. Un grand escalier trône au centre d'un immense salon et bifurque vers les deux ailes de l'étage supérieur.

\- Sasuke est sorti, indique Fugaku comme s'il s'excusait (alors qu'il s'agit pour moi d'une bonne nouvelle), avant de se retourner vers moi. Tu as des préférences pour le restaurant de ce soir, Hinata ?

\- Un restaurant ?

Moi qui envisageais de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et ne plus en sortir.

\- Ta mère ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Je me tourne vers ma mère.

\- Maman ?

Je lève vers elle un sourcil interrogateur en m'efforçant de ne pas prendre un air mauvais.

\- C'est juste un petit diner au restaurant en famille, explique-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'offense le plus : qu'elle ait oublié de me parler de ce restau alors qu'elle sait que je déteste être prise au dépourvu, ou qu'elle parle de famille.

Devant mon air dépité, Fugaku décide de changer de sujet.

\- Viens, on va te faire visiter la maison.

Ma mère et son nouveau mari me font visiter la villa dans son intégralité, me montre le salon et la cuisine spacieuse au milieu de laquelle est installé un grand îlot qui doit beaucoup plaire à ma mère. Elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir ce genre de cuisine. Il y a aussi un gymnase, une piscine climatisée, une salle pour les fêtes et – ce qui m'impressionne le plus – une grande bibliothèque. Que dis-je ? Une immense bibliothèque.

\- Ta mère m'a dit que tu aimes lire, lance Fugaku, toujours avenant.

\- Oui… je confirme. Vous avez une très belle bibliothèque, Monsieur.

\- Elle est à toi, maintenant. Et, pour l'amour du ciel, Hinata, appelle-moi papa.

Devant les grands yeux de chouette que j'ouvre, Fugaku éclate de rire.

\- Je plaisante ! dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Fugaku ira très bien.

Je me détends et tente un sourire.

Je crois avoir vu tout ce qu'i voir, de la suite parentale digne d'un palace, en passant par les trois salles de bains et 3 chambres d'amis du premier, mais ma mère et son fiancé gravissent un nouvel escalier, aussi imposant que le précédent, me faisant signe de les suivre.

\- Ta chambre se situe au deuxième étage. Tu partageras cet étage avec Sasuke.

 _Tout un étage, sérieusement ?_

Je m'efforce de sourire et de ne pas laisser paraître à quel point je trouve cela démeusuré. J'essaye de ne pas penser que je devrais aussi cohabiter avec le fils de Fugaku. Je ne sais de lui que ce que ma mère m'a raconté dans la voiture, c'est-à-dire qu'il a vingt et un ans et qu'il joue de la guitare.

J'y pense encore en montant les escaliers : il me faudra cohabiter avec deux hommes inconnus. Depuis le divorce de mes parents, je me suis habituée à ne vivre qu'entre filles, juste à deux. Notre vie n'a pas été un long fleuve tranquille et encore moins durant ses années de mariage avec mon père.

Mais nous ne nous sommes pas laissées abattre, et, au fil du temps, ma mère est devenue l'une de mes meilleures amies. Elle me donne la liberté que je veux, justement parce qu'on se fait mutuellement confiance… en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de tout fiche en l'air.

Après m'avoir montré une chambre d'amis vide, les trois salles de bains, une immense salle de divertissement avec écran plat, ordinateurs, toutes les consoles de jeu qui existent et pleins d'autres trucs cools dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence, ma mère s'arrête devant une porte de bois sombre.

\- Voilà ta chambre, fait-elle.

Je les observe, Fugaku et elle, plantés devant la porte, ils ont l'air de vouloir m'annoncer quelque chose.

La première chose captée par mes sens est la délicieuse odeur de vanille qui s'en échappe. La même odeur que dans mon ancienne chambre – je suppose que ma mère a pris soin d'y disposer le même parfum d'ambiance. Mes yeux se posent ensuite sur une grande baie vitrée qui se trouve face à la porte. La vue est spectaculaire, et j'en reste sans voix. De là où je me tiens, on vois l'océan. La maison est sûrement bâtie sur une falaise, parce que je ne vois que la mer et un coucher de soleil resplendissant au-dessus de la baie de Tokyo. C'est magnifique.

Mes yeux parcoururent l'immense chambre. Contre la paroi de gauche se trouve un lit à baldaquin recouvert de coussins blancs et sable, assortis à la couleur des murs peints d'un agréable ton vert d'eau pastel. Les meubles, dont un bureau avec un Macbook posé dessus, un ravissant canapé, une coiffeuse avec miroir et une grande bibliothèque où se trouvent déjà tous mes livres, étaient en bois peint en blanc. Le parquet était recouvert d'un tapis blanc si épais que j'aurais pu dormir dessus. Suspendu au plafond, un lustre composé d'une myriade de papillons en Crystal propage une lumière douce et agréable. Cette chambre semble tout droit sortie d'un magasine de décoration d'intérieur. Elle est magnifique.

\- Elle te plait ?

La voix de ma mère derrière moi me fait sursauter.

\- Il fait un peu chaud, désolé, je vais allumer la clim. Il faut cinq minutes, précise son mari.

\- Elle est magnifique… merci.

Je me sens à la fois reconnaissante et gênée. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'achète de telles choses. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas m'en plaindre. Une telle chambre est le rêve de n'importe quelle adolescente.

Je m'approche de ma mère pour la serrer dans mes bras. Cela fait au moins trois mois que je n'ai pas été aussi proche physiquement de ma mère, et je sais que c'est important pour elle.

\- Merci, ma chérie, me dit-elle au creux de l'oreille pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre. Je te jure que je vais faire tout mon possible pour que nous soyons heureuses ici, toutes les deux.

\- Ça va aller, maman, je lui réponds, tout en sachant que cela n'est pas en son pouvoir.

Ma mère s'écarte, essuie les larmes qui ont glissé sur sa joue et se place près de son futur mari.

\- Tu as faim ? me demande-t-elle. Tu as passé tout l'après-midi à voyager, tu dois être morte de faim. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

\- Ça va. Je crois que je vais plutôt aller courir un peu.

Je ne compte pas faillir à mon jogging quotidien. J'en profiterai pour explorer le voisinage.

Une hésitation passe sur le visage de ma mère.

J'émets un rire forcé.

\- Maman, tu sais que c'est important pour moi. Je vais juste faire un tour. Je te promets de ne pas faire du stop pour retourner à Kyoto.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Fugaku, à la recherche de son approbation, qu'il donne sans hésiter. J'ai envie de dire que je n'ai pas besoin de son aval pour aller courir, mais ma mère me court-circuite.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, dit-elle. Tu veux y aller tout de suite ?

\- Ouais.

\- On te laisse t'installer, alors, dit aimablement Fugaku. On partira pour le restaurant vers 20H.

J'acquiesce, reconnaissante finalement, qu'il me fiche la paix.

Je referme la porte derrière eux et je remarque qu'il n'y a pas de verrou.

Je jette enfin un coup d'œil à la salle de bains. Elle est aussi grande que mon ancienne chambre, avec une douche hydromassante, une baignoire et deux lavabos devant un grand miroir. Elle est tellement propre qu'elle paraît neuve. L'est-elle ? Je vais me pencher à la fenêtre. Elle donne sur les fleurs et les palmiers du jardin à l'arrière de la maison, et sur une immense piscine.

C'est beaucoup trop. Beaucoup trop pour moi.

Je me dépêche d'ouvrir ma valise sur le lit. Je fouille tout au fond pour trouver ma tenue de sport, que j'avais rangée en premier. Ma mère m'a assuré que le lycée dans lequel m'a inscrit son futur mari avait une équipe d'athlétisme de qualité, et qu'ils avaient déjà parlé de moi au prof. J'espère qu'elle dit vrai.

En attendant, pas question de me ramollir.

J'attrape mes vêtements. Courir est un excellent moyen de se vider la tête et il se trouve que c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Je me change en un clin d'œil puis je descends à la cuisine, histoire de dégoter une bouteille. Cette cuisine est encore plus impressionnante lorsqu'on est dedans. Tout est très… lustré.

Je remplis ma bouteille, et m'apprête à sortir par derrière, histoire d'éviter de croiser ma mère et son nouveau mari. En même temps, je pourrai voir de plus près cette piscine olympique privée. Je descends les marches du perron et étouffe un cri de surprise en me retrouvant face à face avec deux Rottweilers.

Ils se tiennent là, juste dans l'allée, m'empêchant d'aller ou que ce soit. Ils sont magnifiques, leurs pelages sont brillants, mais leurs yeux semblent vouloir me dévorer, tout comme leurs crocs. Et je n'aime pas du tout le grognement menaçant qui s'échappe de leurs gorges.

Je suis tellement impressionnée par les molosses que je mets quelques secondes avant de remarquer le garçon qui se tient juste à côté d'eux.

À la fois surprise et curieuse, j'examine celui qui est sûrement le fils de Fugaku, Sasuke Uchiwa. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit en le voyant est : « Que regard ! » D'un noir intense, aussi noir et intense que celui de ses chiens – aussi menaçants aussi -, ils s'accordent parfaitement avec le noir de jais de ses cheveux décoiffés et humides de sueur. Il vient apparemment de faire du sport, parce qu'il porte un short et un débardeur, et ses écouteurs tombent négligemment sur ses épaules. Il est très beau et super bien fait, je suis bien obligée de l'admettre ! Mais je n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de mon nouveau « frère », la personne avec qui je vais cohabiter durant un an, ce qui, je le pressens, sera une véritable torture. Et ses chiens continuent de montrer les dents comme s'ils devinaient mes pensées.

\- Heu... Salut, je tente.

Aucune réponse. Boooon…

J'essaye de contrôler la peur que me cause ces molosses, toujours en train de grogner. Je suis surprise et furieuse de voir mon « frère » me détailler de haut en bas sans la moindre gêne. Toutefois, il ne le fait pas non plus avec luxure. Il a juste l'air… intrigué.

\- Tu es Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Lui-même, fait-il. (Il fronce les sourcils). Et toi, tu es…. ?

J'écarquille les yeux, complètement sidérée. Il ne sait pas qui je suis ? Nos parents se sont mariés, ma mère et moi avions emménagé ici, et il ne sait même pas qui je suis ?

\- Hinata. Je m'appelle Hinata, je réponds sèchement.

Espèce de...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Hinata ?

 _Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ?_

C'est tellement invraisemblable que je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je maudis intérieurement ma mère et Fugaku qui, apparemment, ne l'ont pas briefé sur mon arrivée. Ça ne ressemble pourtant pas à ma mère et à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de parler.

\- Je…vis…ici, dis-je avec hésitation.

\- Oh. Tu es la fille de la nouvelle femme de mon père, commente-t-il.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait dit d'un ton aussi froid.

\- C'est ça.

Il tourne les regards vers ses chiens et sourit en coin. Une fossette apparaît sur sa joue gauche tandis que l'autre reste parfaitement lisse. Puis il repose son regard sur moi, la tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et me tortille, gênée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande.

\- Rien. Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à passer ton chemin.

\- Retiens tes chiens et je passe.

\- Pourquoi ? m'interroge-t-il sans se départir de son rictus. Tu as peur, Hi-na-ta ?

De nouveau, je m'éclaircis la gorge pour retrouver contenance.

\- Non, mens-je. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas s'ils sont bien dressés.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vexé. Et sa réplique suivante me le confirme.

\- Ils le sont, affirme-t-il en regardant ses chiens. Ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Parfois il suffit d'un regard, parfois j'emploie des mots clés qui déclenchent une réaction immédiate de leur part. J'en ai un que j'emploie assez souvent pour leur dire d'attaquer, par exemple, en cas d'intrusion dans le domicile…(il repose son regard sur moi) Tu veux voir ?

Mon cœur loupe un battement.

 _Est-ce qu'il plaisante ?_

.

.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter ! J'insiste : bon ou mauvais. J'aime vous lire, ça fait plaisir. J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonne ou mauvaise, (je crois que le nombre d'années de présence ici le prouvent…) mais pas la méchanceté ou les fausses accusations, c'est tout. Après, c'est un risque que je prends en partageant, c'est vrai ^^**

Allez, pour ne pas déroger à nos petits rituels, un extrait en avant-première :

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 _« Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer de rage. Il sait s'y prendre pour me mettre les nerfs en pelote._

 _\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Ta mère et toi, vous ne valez pas mieux que cette fille, fait-il en se penchant au-dessus de la table afin que je sois la seule à l'entendre. Pas la peine de jouer à la fille pleine de principe avec moi, alors qu'on sait tous les deux que vous n'êtes ici que pour l'argent. Mon père est peut-être trop débile pour le voir, ou ta mère trop bonne au lit, mais moi, je vois clair dans votre jeu, Hyuuga._

 _Mon sourire disparaît en entendant ses mots. »_


	2. DEUX

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Chose promise, chose due : le deuxième chapitre de ISILY ! Et je le poste mercredi, et non samedi, parce que vous le valez bien et que c'est le début et qu'il faut que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent pour vraiment accrocher (ou pas) à l'histoire ! Du coup, je pense poster les premiers chapitres 2 fois par semaine (mercredi et samedi) puis passer à 1 par semaine quand l'histoire sera bien installée... Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**

 **Avant de commencer, un grand merci à** :

 _ **bjasmine636** : Désolée pour SASUHINA... je l'ai cherché dans mon ordi, partout, mais je n'ai que des brides. Mais bon, console-toi avec cette fic, elle sera pas mal dans l genre ;) En tout cas, merci de toujours commenter et lire mes fics ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
_

 _ **Ange** : ^^ Alors mon défi sera de te le faire aimer, ahah !  
_

 _ **TheFoxy88:** Merci ^^_ _ _J'espère que cette fic te plaira tout autant que PPCCP ! Mais c'est pas le même genre d'histoire, je tiens à préciser...C'est plus une romance contemporaine disons.__

 _ **Sakka-Sensei** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

 _UPDATE : Merci pour ta suggestion en review. J'ai mis la traduction de la chanson entre parenthèses. ^^_

 _ **Cornelia** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est un plaisir pour moi de te retrouver sur une nouvelle fic ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir, ^^ Mais j'ai prévu pleiiiins de rebondissements, comme on les aime ! _  
_**KnaD** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !  
_

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une ptite review, signe de votre passage ici ! Elles m'ont vraiment encouragée !**

 **Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en FAV, et aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Sur ce...**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

.

.

* * *

 **HINATA**

.

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire, je lance d'un ton déterminé mais l'air vraiment effrayée. Sors-les d'ici, on dirait qu'ils vont me tuer, j'ajoute en reculant.

\- C'est précisément ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire, en effet. Ils n'attendent qu'un mot de ma part.

À ce moment précis, les deux chiens avancent de deux pas simultanément, en grognant de plus belle. Je n'ai pas particulièrement peur des chiens, mais ces deux-là n'ont vraiment pas l'air commodes. En plus de cela, ils sont vraiment grands, un tas de muscles qui m'arrivent à la taille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?! je geins. Dis-leur de reculer.

Sasuke se contente d'enrouler le fil de ses écouteurs autour de son IPod argenté en continuant de me fixer.

\- C'est bizarre, dit-il en regardant ses chiens, l'air songeur. Ils sont dociles en temps normal. Mais il faut dire qu'ils n'aiment pas vraiment les intrus.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et son regard amusé croise le mien, incrédule.

Message reçu. Sasuke pense que je n'ai pas ma place dans cette maison, alors il a décidé de me le faire savoir grâce à ce comité d'accueil bien particulier. Mais ce petit jeu ne me plaît pas du tout.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris le message, Sasuke, je lance. Tu ne veux pas de moi ici, et bien sache que moi non plus je ne veux pas être ici. Alors maintenant, dis-leur de reculer.

On dirait que la peur me donne des ailes. Je m'étonne du ton déterminé que j'ai employé.

\- Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là, cinq minutes ? Et tu me donnes déjà des ordres ? dit-il. (Pendant ce temps, ses chiens continent de grogner.) Il faudrait peut-être que je te laisse ici un petit moment pour que tu t'adaptes toute seule.

\- Très drôle...

Je fais de mon mieux pour contrôler ma peur, et il faut dire que l'attitude de Sasuke ne m'aide pas vraiment. Il a l'air de trouver cette situation vraiment plaisante, alors que moi je suis au bord des larmes. Mes jambes tremblent tellement que je me demande par quel miracle je tiens encore debout.

Sasuke me regarde , puis regarde ses chiens, puis sourit.

\- Phobos,Thanatos ! Allez-y ! !

\- Non ! je hurle.

Je regarde les chiens puis tourne les yeux vers Sasuke. Dans la panique, je fais un bond en arrière, et trébuche sur mes propres pieds, avant de tomber fesses les premières par terre et me cogner violemment contre le mur de la cuisine.

Les deux chiens avancent peu à peu vers moi en grognant, tous crocs dehors. Je me retrouve à leur hauteur, ce qui les rend encore plus effrayants.

\- Maman ! je hurle en me recroquevillant et en me couvrant les yeux de mes mains.

J'entends Sasuke qui éclate de rire, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma haine.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle!

\- Oh que si !

J'écarte légèrement mes mains de mes yeux et constate que les crocs des deux molosses s'approchent dangereusement de mon visage, m'acculant contre le mur.

\- Tu comptes faire quelque chose ? je crache entre mes dents, le regard de nouveau fixé sur lui.

\- Faire quelque chose ? Te dire de te barrer par où tu es venue, par exemple ?

\- Maman !

 _Bon sang, mais où est ma mère ?_

Je suis parfaitement consciente que je me ridiculise à appeler ma mère pour qu'elle vienne à mon aide, mais que puis-je faire d'autre?

Je suis à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

J'entrouvre de nouveau les yeux et aperçois à portée de main une sorte pic en ferraille dont j'ignore bien à quoi il peut servir. Pour autant, en désespoir de cause, je m'en empare d'une main et le lève en direction des deux chiens. Avant que j'aie le temps de les frapper, Sasuke se jette ses ses chiens et les tire par le colliers, tout en arrêtant mon geste d'une poigne ferme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ?!

Il m'arrache le pic des mains et le jette par terre avec colère. Les chiens se mettent à aboyer, furieux, et sans réfléchir, je me lève et me réfugie contre Sasuke en hurlant. Plus honteux, tu meurs, sachant que c'est lui qui me menace, mais il faut dire qu'il est aussi la seule personne capable de me débarrasser de ces deux molosses.

\- Thanatos, Phobos, assis !

Ils se calment sur-le-champ, s'asseyent à nos pieds et commencent à remuer la queue, l'air heureux.

Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise que ce cinglé a appelé ses chiens "peur" et "mort".

Je lève les yeux vers Sasuke, qui me regarde avec un drôle de sourire. Me rendant compte que je suis toujours accrochée des deux mains à son T-shirt, je le lâche aussitôt et je repousse.

\- C'est quoi ton problème? ! je crie.

\- Primo, plus jamais tu ne portes la main sur mes chiens, et deusio… (il plante ses yeux dans les miens et je remarque qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment noirs, mais brun foncé)… je te conseille de ne plus m'insulter si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.

Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas baisser les yeux trop vite, mais son regard est vraiment trop menaçant. Alors, je laisse mes yeux divaguer sur son visage. Il est vraiment très beau. Mais complètement cinglé. Ses traits sont fins mais masculins, parfaitement symétriques et avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi de sauvage qui le rend plus intéressant que les mannequins de papier glacé.

Il lève un sourcil et j'ai soudain conscience de le dévisager d'une manière inconvenante. Je baisse les yeux et fixe mes baskets de course.

Ma respiration s'est précipitée sans que je sache pourquoi. Il m'agace sérieusement, et pourtant je ne le connais que depuis cinq minutes.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, sœurette, dit-il en s'écartant de moi.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ta sœur, ni quoi que ce soit qui s'en approche !

Je le dis avec tant de haine qu'il se retourne pour m'observer de nouveau.

\- Là-dessus, on est d'accord… _soeurette_ , répète-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Visiblement, mon agacement l'amuse.

À ce moment précis, j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à ma mère et à son nouveau mari.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, lance maman avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire de cette manière. Dans le fond, je me réjouis de la voir ainsi, de savoir qu'elle a refait sa vie… mais j'aurais préféré ne pas faire partie du voyage.

Maman adresse un sourire affectueux depuis le seuil à Sasuke, qui esquisse une sorte de grimace ressemblant vaguement à un sourire. C'est apparemment le maximum dont il soit capable.

\- Tu es rentré, Sasuke, constate son père. C'est dommage, vous auriez pu aller courir ensemble, Hinata et toi, et promener les chiens par la même occasion, émet-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'idée du siècle.

\- C'est vrai ça, quel dommage, lance Sasuke en me regardant avec un sourire tout sauf sincère.

Je le regarde en plissant les yeux. En réponse à mon regard assassin, il agrandit son sourire.

\- Hinata, tu as renoncé à ton footing ? me demande maman, me donnant une excuse pour ne plus regarder Sasuke.

\- Non, non, j'ai juste été… retardée.

En disant cette phrase, je lance un regard inquiet en direction des deux chiens, qui agitent toujours la queue comme de vrais petits anges.

\- N'oublie pas d'être de retour avant huit heures, me rappelle-t-elle. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard pour le dîner.

\- Vous sortez dîner ? demande Sasuke, laissant sous-entendre qu'il ne fait pas partie du programme.

 _Oh ! Il n'est pas au courant._

\- _On_ sort dîner, corrige Fugaku. Tous les quatre.

Cette nouvelle a l'air de le réjouir autant que de se pendre. Il blêmit mais essaye de faire bonne figure.

\- Papa, je suis désolé, mais j'ai rendez-vous et. ..

Je saute sur l'occasion de me trouver moi aussi une excuse.

\- Moi, je suis très fatiguée par le voyage, et tous ces bouleversements, je vais me…

\- C'est notre premier dîner en famille, les enfants, et Hana et moi, on tient à ce que vous soyez présents tous les deux, nous interrompt Fugaku.

Je soupire, dépitée.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça un autre jour ?

\- Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais demain nous avons déjà quelque chose de prévu, me répond maman.

\- Bien. Je vais me changer, lance Sasuke en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Je suis déçue. J'avais imaginé qu'il aurait insisté un peu plus longtemps et que nos parents auraient fini par céder.

\- Et moi je vais courir, grommelé-je en m'éloignant à mon tour.

Je bois un peu, renonce aux quelques tours de pelouse que j'avais prévu de faire pour m'échauffer, puis je me mets en route, à vitesse moyenne.

.

.

* * *

Je mets le son de ma playlist "spéciale footing" en route, tâchant de profiter de ce moment de solitude pour me vider la tête… impossible.

 _Mais quel CRÉTIN !_

Tandis que je cours, je pense aux dix minutes passées en compagnie de mon nouveau frère. Comment peut-on être aussi stupide, prétentieux et psychopathe ? Je boue à l'intérieur ! Je l'avais déjà pris en grippe parce qu'il est le fils du nouveau mari de ma mère ; mais, à présent, cette aversion atteint des sommets astronomiques.

C'est lui, le garçon parfait et adorable dont ma mère m'a parlé ?

Je n'ai pas aimé sa manière de me parler, de me regarder. Il m'a examinée de la tête aux pieds, puis a souri en se moquant de moi. Il m'a méprisée, insinuant ouvertement que j'étais une intruse dans sa maison. Bon, sur ce point-là, je peux le comprendre. N'empêche… il a été très grossier.

Le soleil a quasiment disparu maintenant, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Les rues ici sont bien éclairées, charmantes, les habitants promènent leurs chiens, font du vélo ou baladent des poussettes même après 19h. Je vais peut-être finir par aimer cette ville, après tout.

.

* * *

.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de course, je retrouve mon chemin jusqu'à la villa sans difficulté. Constatant que les chiens sont attachés, je m'étire sur la pelouse avant de rentrer prendre une douche.

Quand elle me croise dans les escaliers, maman ne manque pas de me rappeler qu'il ne me reste que quarante minutes pour me préparer.

Je suis tellement en sueur qu'après m'être débarrasser de mes chaussures sur le pas de la porte, je me jette sous la douche et j'y reste une demi-heure, assise à me prélasser dans la vapeur. Chez moi, les douches ne sont pas aussi agréables. Il y a au moins un point positif à mon malheur.

Je consacre les dix minutes suivantes à me préparer. Si seulement je pouvais y aller en survêtement ! Mais je crois que j'aurais des problèmes avec maman. Je déniche dans ma valise un pantalon en lin couleur sable, un haut blanc et une veste. Élégant et décontracté. Ça devrait le faire.

Je m'habille, me sèche les cheveux, et me maquille à peine. Il ne va pas tarder à être l'heure…

\- Hinata !

Ma mère frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Comme je ne réponds pas sur-le-champ, elle entre, craignant certainement que je me sois fait la malle.

\- Hinata, il est temps d'y aller, me dit-elle patiemment.

\- Je suis prête.

Je me redresse et attrape le petit sac à bandoulière en cuir qui me sert de sac à main. Ma mère a lâché ses cheveux, les a bouclés et coiffés avec beaucoup d'élégance. Elle porte une robe longue très chic, et s'est maquillée ; ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années.

\- Tu comptes y aller… dans cette tenue ? me demande-t-elle avec la douceur qui la caractérise.

Je l'observe sans comprendre et examine ma tenue.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de mal, mes vêtements ?

\- Rien, rien, ma chérie, dit-elle avec empressement. C'est juste que ce n'est pas une tenue appropriée pour le genre de restaurant où nous nous rendons ce soir.

Je croise les bras.

\- Et dans quel genre de restaurant allons-nous dîner, maman? dis-je sur un ton acerbe. Attend, laisse-moi deviner. le genre de restau dont on se moquait toi et moi, il n'y a pas si longtemps? Le genre où un plat revient à une année de salaire dans certain pays ? Où les serveurs sont habillés comme des pingouins et servent des plats hors de prix qui en rempliraient pas le ventre d'un enfant de 5 ans ?

Je suis tenaillée par une envie démesurée de prendre la voiture et de me barrer pour retourner dans ma ville.

\- Pour l'instant c'est toi qui te comportes comme si tu avais 5 ans, Hinata. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes, tu enfiles une tenue correcte et tu descends pour qu'on puisse aller dîner, toi, moi, ton beau-père et ton frère, m'ordonne-t-elle d'un ton dur. (Cependant, en voyant mon expression et mes yeux larmoyants, elle se radoucit.) Je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi.

Je respire à fond plusieurs fois, je ravale mes larmes de frustration, et je hoche la tête.

\- Ok.

Le regard plein de reconnaissance et de soulagement, ma mère me caresse le bras.

\- Merci, souffle-t-elle.

Ça me fait mal au cœur.

Dès qu'elle quitte ma chambre, me faisant promettre de me dépêcher, je m'agenouille devant ma valise et fouille parmi mes vêtements.

Je ne sais pas ce que ma mère espère me voir porter, mais il est clair que je n'ai pas le look des minettes qui ont l'habitude de vivre dans le luxe. J'ai beau retourner ma valise, rien n'est vraiment adapté: t-shirt et pantalons à motifs, shorts, jupes en jean, jeans slim... Sauf peut-être cette petite robe noire, tiens. Munie d'un col claudine blanc, manches courtes, elle m'arrive juste au-dessous des genoux et est en velours noir. Il y a plus élégant, c'est sûr.

Tout en bouillant de colère, je l'enfile. Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'une paire de chaussures. Je ne suis pas fan de talons hauts, mais si je descends dans mes Converses blanches, ma mère va certainement me faire une scène. J'opte alors pour des derbies noires vernies.

Je m'approche du miroir géant qui se trouve sur l'une des parois pour observer mon reflet. Clairement, je ressemble à Mercredi dans la "Famille Adams".

Sans plus y penser, je prends mon petit sac à main et me dirige vers la porte.

.

En l'ouvrant, je me heurte à Sasuke, qui s'arrête un instant pour m'observer.

Tout un étage pour nous, et il trouve quand même le moyen de me rentrer dedans… sans s'excuser en plus!

\- On ne t'a pas appris à dire "pardon" quand tu étais petit ? je lance.

Mon nouveau frère sourit en m'examinant de nouveau de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux brillent d'une émotion sombre et indéchiffrable.

\- On ne t'a pas appris à t'habiller là d'où tu viens ? lance-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que j'en reste sans voix. Je plisse les yeux.

\- Et toi, tu es... tu es...

Je l'observe, à l'affût du moindre défaut sur sa tenue. Force est de constater qu'il est grand et viril. Il porte une chemise bleu ciel au col non boutonné, qu'il a rentrée dans un pantalon beige qui semble avoir été fait pour lui, sans cravate. Le tout surmonté d'une veste de costume cintrée bleu foncé.

\- Je suis quoi ?

Ses yeux semblent vouloir me transpercer, mais je ne me laisse pas intimider.

\- Tu… Tu es...

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer mon exaspération.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, _sœurette_ , conclut-il à ma place.

Puis il tourne les talons et se dirige vers les escaliers.

Je fais de mon mieux pour rester calme. Je déteste qu'il m'appelle sœurette ! Il me cherche vraiment.

Je lui emboite le pas, finissant par me convaincre que ça ne vaut pas la peine de me fâcher pour ses commentaires, ses regards ou sa simple présence. Il n'est que l'une des nombreuses personnes que je devrais supporter dans cette ville, alors il vaut mieux que je m'y habitue.

.

En arrivant à l'étage inférieur, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être une nouvelle fois surprise devant la splendeur de cette maison. En attendant ma mère et Fugaku – et en faisant de mon mieux pour ignorer la personne qui me tient compagnie –, je parcours du regard l'impressionnant lustre de cristal qui tombe du haut plafond orné de poutres. Il est fait d'innombrables cristaux qui ressemblent à de petites gouttes de pluie suspendues dans les airs. C'est juste magnifique.

Un instant, mon regard croise celui de Sasuke et je détourne vivement le mien, espérant qu'il en ferait de même. Mais quand je le regarde à nouveau, je me rends compte qu'il m'observe toujours. Je décide alors de soutenir son regard, espérant qu'il détournera les yeux le premier. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il m'intimide, qu'il croie qu'il pourra me martyriser à sa guise.

Mais pas du tout. Il m'observe fixement, avec une détermination incroyable. Il ne sourit pas. Il n'est pas non plus menaçant. En fait, je n'arrive pas à déterminer l'émotion qui assombrit ses yeux. Juste au moment où je m'avoue vaincue, ma mère apparaît avec son mari.

\- Bon, nous sommes tous là, constate ce dernier. (Il nous regarde avec un grand sourire, tandis que je l'observe sans la moindre joie.) J'ai réservé une table à la Belle Amédée, j'espère que vous avez faim, ajoute-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte, ma mère pendue à son bras.

Celle-ci écarquille les yeux en voyant ma robe.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis ça ? me chuchote-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

\- C'est la seule robe que j'ai, grogné-je.

\- Pour ce soir, ça ira, mais il faut absolument qu'on te dégote une nouvelle garde-robe.

J'acquiesce sans joie car le shopping, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, et j'avance vers la sortie.

À l'extérieur, l'air est doux et on entend au loin les vagues qui se brisent contre la rive.

\- Tu montes avec nous, Sasuke ? s'enquiert Fugaku.

Mais il nous avait déjà tourné le dos pour se diriger vers la Volvo noire qui brille de mille feux et paraît tout droit sorti de chez le concessionnaire que j'avais vue garée dans l'allée en arrivant.

\- Je prends ma voiture, répond-il. (Il se retourne vers nous.) J'ai rendez-vous avec Shikamau après le dîner : on doit terminer un devoir.

\- Très bien, acquiesce son père. Tu veux aller avec lui jusqu'au restaurant, Hinata ? ajoute-t-il un instant après en se retournant vers moi. Comme ça, vous pourrez mieux faire connaissance.

Il m'observe, satisfait, comme s'il avait eu l'idée la plus géniale du monde.

Je jette un coup d'œil à son fils, qui m'observe d'un air sombre. La situation semble l'amuser, surtout mon embarras.

\- Je sais pas trop… je n'aime pas monter dans la voiture d'une personne quand je ne sais pas comment elle conduit, avoué-je à mon nouveau beau-père.

J'espère que mes paroles vont faire mouche et qu'il abandonnera l'idée.

Mais c'est sans compter sur ma mère, qui insiste :

\- Sasuke est un excellent conducteur, m'assure-t-elle. Très consciencieux. N'est-ce pas, Sasuke ?

Pour seule réponse, ce dernier lui adresse un large sourire, qui creuse ses fossettes, mais qui sonne faux.

Ma mère me regarde avec insistance, histoire de me rappeler ma promesse de toute à l'heure.

\- D'accord.

Je m'avoue vaincue, tourne le dos à ma mère et Fugaku et m'avance vers la Volvo. La soirée n'a même pas encore commencée et j'ai déjà tellement hâte qu'elle se termine ! Je veux en finir avec cette farce de la famille heureuse montée de toutes pièces par ma mère et son mari, et retourner dans ma chambre pour me reposer.

\- Alors, _sœurette_ , tu vas monter ou tu comptes faire le pieds de grue jusqu'à demain matin ?

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je grogne en me glissant sur la banquette arrière.

Je monte dans la voiture, sur la banquette arrière. Tout de suite, je suis surprise par l'odeur que dégage l'habitable. Une odeur agréable de cuir neuf et de citron. L'habitacle est très propre: rien ne dépasse. Apparemment, Sasuke est le genre de gars qui prend soin de sa voiture comme s'il s'agissait de sa femme.

La voiture de Fugaku quitte l'allée s'engage dans la rue. Je la regarde s'éloigner, m'attendant à ce que nous la suivions, mais on ne bouge pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne démarre pas ? je demande à Sasuke, qui s'est installé derrière le volant.

\- Je ne fais pas taxi, dit-il simplement en me regardant à travers le rétro.

Agacée, je lève les yeux au ciel et quitte la banquette arrière. Je prends bien soin de refermer la portière arrière un peu brusquement, et monte à l'avant, à côté de lui.

\- On peut y aller maintenant ? je lance avec sarcasme.

\- Ceinture, dit-il sans me regarder.

Je fixe durement son profil, mais il garde les yeux rivés devant lui. A bout d'argument, je tire sur la ceinture de sécurité, qui se bloque. Je tire plus fort, mais c'est pareil. Au final, je me débats un moment jusqu'à ce que la ceinture veuille bien se dérouler et que je puisse l'attacher. Quand je relève les yeux vers lui, Sasuke réfrène un sourire, mais la fossette sur sa joue droite le trahit.

\- C'est bon ? je crache, acide.

\- C'est bon, conclut-il avant de démarrer enfin.

Dès que le véhicule quitte l'allée pour s'engager dans la rue, l'autoradio s'allume. La musique emplit l'habitacle, beaucoup trop fort. C'est du rock. Du pur rock.

Je tends la main pour baisser le son.

\- Bas les pattes, me met-il en garde.

\- Je veux juste baisser le son.

Il ne me répond pas et laisse la musique. La guitare et la basse m'écorchent les oreilles.

Et là, s'en est trop.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu éprouves le besoin d'être aussi désagréable ?! je hurle pour couvrir le bruit des basses. Si tu crois avoir passer une sale journée, saches que la mienne a été encore pire ! J'ai passé trois heures dans un avion, me suis engueulée avec ma mère en voiture, tout ça pour atterrir dans une maison où j'ai failli me faire dévorer par des chiens alors (je souffle pour me calmer) Alors, pourrais-tu baisser le son, s'il te plait?

J'ai bien envie d'arracher son poste et de le jeter par la portière. Si je savais comment le retirer du tableau de bord, je le ferais.

À mon grand étonnement, il baisse mais laisse la musique en bruit de fond.

\- C'est vraiment horrible cette musique.

Ça le fait rire, il tape des doigts sur le volant.

\- Pas du tout, répond-il en laissant apparaître ses fossettes.

\- Qui peut se détendre en écoutant ce genre de musique?

\- Qui a parlé de se détendre?

\- Moi. Je déteste le rock, j'ajoute pour le provoquer.

\- Je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose qui te plaira dans ma playlist.

\- ça m'étonnerait.

Il sourit, acceptant mon défi, manipule son IPod tout en conduisant - ce qui me fait soupirer de mécontentement. Après avoir cherché quelques instants, il opte pour une chanson de One Republic "Let's Hurt Tonight". Je me concentre pour découvrir la chanson qu'il a choisi pour moi.

Dès que j'entends les premiers, mon corps réagit étrangement.

 _When, when we came home (_ _Quand, quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison)_

 _Worn to the bones (complètement épuisés)  
_

 _I told myself, "this could get rough" (je me suis dit : il se pourrait que ça se complique)  
_

 _And when, when I was off, which happened a lot (et quand, quand j'étais absent, ce qui arrivait souvent)  
_

 _You came to me and said, "that's enough" (tu es venue vers moi et tu as dit : ça suffit)  
_

Je baisse la tête pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je rougis, les paroles sont si réalistes que j'ai envie d'arrêter le morceau sur-le-champ.

Non. Écouter cette chanson. _Oh I know that this love is pain (Oh, je sais que cet amour est une souffrance),_ disent les paroles, _But we can't cut it from out these veins, no (mais on ne peut pas l'extraire de nos veines, non)._

Je n'ose pas éteindre, même lorsqu'il se penche en avant pour voir mon expression. Je me concentre sur les paroles de sa chanson. Ses lèvres frémissent, puis il secoue la tête tout en émettant, je crois, un petit gloussement. Un gloussement que je ne peux que deviner, puisque j'écoute la fin de la chanson.

 _I'll hit the lights and you lock the doors (Alors j'allumerai les lumières et tu verrouilleras la porte)  
_

 _Tell me all of the things that you couldn't before (Dis moi toutes ces choses que tu n'as pas osé dire avant)  
_

 _Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes (ne prends pas la fuite, ne lève pas les yeux au ciel)  
_

 _They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight (on dit qu'aimer est une souffrance, eh bien, chérie, souffrons ce soir)  
_

 _If this love is pain, well darling, let's love tonight. (on dit qu'aimer est une souffrance, eh bien, chérie, aimons-nous ce soir)  
_

La chanson se termine, et la playlist se poursuit en sourdine. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de chanson, lui dis-je tout en tripotant la bandoulière de mon sac.

Il répond d'une voix basse, intime :

\- Il y a 20 000 chansons là-dedans, j'ai tout.

\- Non... !

Je ne le crois pas, mais après un bref coup d'œil, je constate que c'est vrai. Je n'en reviens pas ! Sur 20 000 chansons, il a choisi celle-ci, et elle m'a plu.

\- Tu l'as aimée ?

Ses yeux me transpercent, je sais bien qu'il me voit rougir mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'acquiesce d'un signe de la tête et me mets à jouer nerveusement avec mon sac.

\- On dirait que je t'ai bien cernée, sœurette.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, mais je décide de ne pas rebondir sur cette phrase et notre conversation s'arrête là.

.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à une propriété isolée entourée de terrains parfaitement entretenus. Une vaste allée illuminée accueille les visiteurs du restaurant étoilé "La belle Amédée". L'homme qui monte la garde dans une élégante cabine près de la barrière se penche pour inspecter les occupants de la voiture. Un signe évident de reconnaissance apparaît sur son visage quand il voit qui était au volant. Fugaku et ma mère, qui nous attendaient à bord de leur voiture, nous rejoignent.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa, bonsoir… Madame, ajoute-t-il en voyant ma mère.

Mon nouveau beau-père le salue, et nous le suivons jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Nous nous arrêtons devant les portes du luxueux établissement. Un voiturier s'approche de nous pour nous ouvrir la portière, accepte le pourboire que Fugaku lui offre et emmène la première voiture je ne sais où.

Le restaurant est incroyable, entièrement vitré. De là où je me trouve, je peux voir quelques tables et les incroyables aquariums remplis de crabes, poissons et autres calamars prêts à être sacrifiés et servis dans nos assiettes. Les effluves qui se dégagent des cuisines sont alléchantes. Avant qu'on s'occupe de nous, je sens quelqu'un se placer derrière moi. Son haleine me frôle l'oreille et me fait frissonner. Je me retourne et vois qu'il s'agit de Sasuke. Il est vraiment grand, me dépasse d'une tête. Il m'accorde à peine un regard, mais moi, cette soudaine proximité me dérange.

\- J'ai une réservation au nom de Fugaku Uchiwa, déclare mon beau-père au serveur qui se charge d'accueillir les clients qui entrent.

Notre table est l'une des mieux placées, un peu à l'écart des autres, joliment éclairée par des bougies, comme tout le restaurant. La paroi vitrée nous offre une vue panoramique impressionnante, et je me demande si de telles baies vitrées sont courantes à Konoha.

Pour être sincère, je suis complètement ébahie.

La serveuse, une jolie fille montée sur des escarpins d'au moins sept centimètres, arrive.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, notre vue semble la troubler un peu. Plaquant une courte mèche rouge derrière son oreille, elle sourit avec une inutile amabilité.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Karin, et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous ce soir. Que désirez-vous boire ?

Il ne m'échappe pas qu'elle jette des regards furtifs en direction de Sasuke.

\- Que voulez-vous prendre ? demande ma mère.

Je les laisse commander pour moi, essentiellement parce que je ne connais pas la moitié des plats qui se trouvent sur le menu. Pendant que nous attendons le repas et que je remue distraitement mon Coca avec ma paille, Fugaku tente à plusieurs reprise de nous impliquer, son fils et moi, dans la conversation. En vain.

\- Sasuke, tu sais qu'Hinata et toi avez la passion du sport en commun? commente Fugaku. (Son fils qui, jusqu'à présent, a gardé les yeux fixés sur le fond de la salle, où se trouve d'ailleurs la serveuse, plonge le regard dans le sien.) Hinata fait de la course de fond, elle a gagné plusieurs compétitions, tu sais, fait-il en ignorant l'air agacé de Sasuke.

Je déteste être le centre de l'attention, alors je fais mine d'être indifférente.

Pour mon malheur, Sasuke est en train de m'observer. Il se penche, appuyé sur ses deux avant-bras, et me scrute intensément.

\- Ah oui ? lance-t-il, l'air faussement intéressé.

Avant que ma mère ne réponde – je la vois déjà venir –, je me penche moi aussi vers lui.

\- Ça t'étonne ?

\- C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi, répond-il en souriant d'un air innocent.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, car j'en ai l'intention, la serveuse vient déposer les plats sur la table, posant au passage, intentionnellement et sensuellement, sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais il me semble bien qu'elle glisse discrètement un billet à Sasuke. Sauf dans les vieux films, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un faire ça. Surtout une fille.

Sa besogne accomplie, elle s'éloigne.

Fugaku et ma mère commencent aussitôt à discuter et à se sourire bêtement, comme ensorcelés l'un par l'autre. Moi, pendant ce temps, je ne peux éviter de remarquer le regard insistant que la serveuse lance à Sasuke depuis le fond de la salle.

Celui-ci ne paraît même pas s'en rendre compte. Il est occupé à tourner la petite salière entre ses doigts. Un instant, mes yeux se posent sur ses mains si soignées, si hâlées et si grandes. Des idées sensuelles me viennent à l'esprit, assombrissant mon humeur. Je ne peux pas me laisser distraire par de telles pensées, encore moins si nous devons vivre sous le même toit. Mes yeux montent le long de son bras jusqu'à son visage, puis jusqu'à ses yeux qui m'observent avec intérêt. Je retiens ma respiration.

\- Tu veux ma photo ? je lance.

\- Si c'est à poil, pourquoi pas.

Je m'empourpre aussitôt et tourne la tête vers ma mère, qui, bien trop occupée à faire la conversation à son nouveau mari, n'a rien entendu. Sasuke s'amuse de mon embarras.

Je décide de me venger autrement.

\- Elle t'a donné son numéro, pas vrai ? dis-je en me penchant vers lui.

\- Qui ça ? me répond-il en jouant les innocents.

\- La serveuse.

Je scrute son visage avec intérêt, mais il ne trahit rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- Rien du tout. Tu peux bien coucher avec qui tu veux, c'est pas mon problème.

\- Ts. Qui a parlé de coucher ? Elle veut juste qu'on fasse connaissance, affirme-t-il en tournant le regard vers moi.

Il m'observe comme s'il me défiait de le contredire. Tiens tiens, Sasuke est un menteur. Pourquoi donc ne suis-je pas surprise ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, _faire connaissance_ , déclaré-je.

\- Que cherches-tu à insinuer, _sœurette_ ?

\- Que les gars comme toi, vous êtes tous pareils : vous croyez que le monde vous appartient. Vous croyez tout obtenir grâce à votre physique et votre argent. D'ailleurs ça fonctionne. Enfin… avec _ce genre_ de filles. (Pour une raison inexplicable, je suis furieuse.) C'est dégueulasse.

Il m'observe fixement avant de répondre.

\- Tu as une théorie très intéressante et je vois que "ce genre de fille", comme tu les appelles, te dégoûtent. Pourtant, tu leur ressemble plus que tu ne le crois.

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer de rage. Il sait s'y prendre pour me mettre les nerfs en pelote.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Ta mère et toi, vous ne valez pas mieux que cette fille que tu méprises, fait-il en se penchant au-dessus de la table afin que je sois la seule à l'entendre. Pas la peine de jouer à la fille pleine de principe avec moi, alors qu'on sait tous les deux que vous vous êtes vendues pour un peu de fric. Mon père est peut-être trop con pour le voir, ou ta mère trop bonne au lit, mais moi, je vois clair dans votre jeu.

Mon sourire disparaît en entendant ses mots. Je me tourne vers nos parents, totalement étrangers aux querelles qui se déroulent pourtant à quelques centimètres d'eux.

La soirée se poursuit sans autre incident. Sasuke ne m'adresse plus la parole, ni un regard ; j'en suis soulagée et agacée en même temps. Alors qu'il répond aux questions de son père et parle sans grand enthousiasme à ma mère, mes yeux tombent sur la serveuse qui l'observe depuis sa place derrière le comptoir.

Après un instant, Sasuke se lève sous le prétexte d'aller aux toilettes. Je le suis des yeux avec intérêt, sans qu'il n me prête attention. Sans hésiter, il va s'asseoir sur le tabouret face à Karin, la serveuse.

 _L'enflure._

Je suis furieuse, et encore plus furieuse parce que je n'ai aucune raison valable de l'être.

Il discute un moment, puis Sasuke revient à table juste au moment où on apporte le dessert. Après dix minutes de conversation tournant presque exclusivement autour de nos parents, il lance :

\- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller.

Son père l'observe un moment, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu vas chez Shikamaru ? Vous vous en sortez avec ce mémoire ?

\- Il nous reste encore pas mal de boulot, en fait, lui répondit-il.

\- Tu étudies quoi ? je lui demande, surprise.

\- Médecine. Ça t'étonne ? insiste-t-il, savourant le fait de me renvoyer au visage ma propre réplique.

Je m'efforce de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien, non, pour être honnête. J'ai lu une étude qui disait que les plus grands psychopathes étaient médecins.

\- Hinata ! s'écrie maman.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? s'emporte Fugaku.

Je dois contenir l'envie de me lever et de les planter là sans un mot. J'ai ma dose de ce petit numéro de la famille heureuse ; je veux juste m'en aller et arrêter de faire semblant d'éprouver un quelconque intérêt pour ces idioties.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller, insiste Sasuke.

Il se lève et pose ma serviette sur la table - signe qu'on ne pourra pas l'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi il a le droit de s'en aller, et pas moi ? dis-je en lançant un regard de défi à sa mère.

\- Hinata, arrête de te comporter comme une enfant, m'ordonne celle-ci. Il a des devoirs à faire, tu as bien entendu.

\- Ça va, je l'emmène, dit Sasuke à la grande surprise de tous, y compris la mienne.

Il fait quelques pas en direction de la sortie, mais comme je ne bouge pas, il se retourne et me lance :

\- Alors ? Tu viens, _sœurette_?

\- Heu… D'accord.

Sans réfléchir, je me lève et le laisse m'entrainer jusqu'à la voiture.

.

.

* * *

 **Voilà le second chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Sasuke ? Hinata ? Commentez sans limite ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **En attendant le prochain rdv, voici un aperçu du prochain chapitre :**

 **Au prochain chapitre :**

 _« - Sors de la voiture._

 _Médusée, j'ouvre tellement grand la bouche que cela doit sembler comique._

 _\- Tu plaisantes?_

 _\- Je ne le répéterai pas, me prévient-il du même ton calme._

 _Il dépasse vraiment les bornes._

 _\- Eh bien, tu vas devoir m'y contraindre, car je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger, je réponds avec un regard aussi froid que le sien._

 _Il coupe le contact, descend de voiture en laissant sa portière ouverte. J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en le voyant contourner la Volvo par l'arrière et s'approcher de ma portière. »_


	3. TROIS

**Hello !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire les chapitres précédents ! Et un grand grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter !**

 _ **Guest** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu sois déjà à fond dans l'histoire ! J'espère que ce Sasuke te plaira ^^_

 _ **KnaD** : merci beaucoup ! Alors, le combat est loin d'être fini !Mais effectivement, HInata n'a pas dit son dernier mot.  
_

 _ **TheFoxy88** : Oui, Hinata plus de répondant que dans le manga, disons. J'essaye de garder un équilibre quand même, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ! Merci d'avoir commenter ! ^^_

 _ **Cornelia** : Merciii ! Et oui, Sasuke a des raisons de ne pas être content. On en saura plus un peu plus tard .._

 _ **bjasmine636** ; Tkt pas, Hinata ne cèdera pas aussi vite, et puis Sasuke ne va pas lui faciliter la tâche. C'est juste qu'il est beau et qu'elle n'y est pas insensible, ahah ! Mais on dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées car crtaines de tes réflexions sont reprises dans ce chapitre et le prochain ! :) Je te laisse lire alors ! Et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !ET pour le PV Sasuke, j'hésite encore, mais ce n'est pas impossible :x_

 _ **docteur biscuit** : Merci ! J'espère qu'elle t'intéressera jusqu'au bout :D Merci d'avoir commenté !  
_

 ** _Sakka-Sensei_** _: Merci pour ton com ! Je sais pas si tu as vu, mais j'ai mis la traduction de la chanson dans le chap précédent, comme tu l'as très justement fais remarquer.^^ Oui, Hinata a plus de répondant que dans le manga, et Sasuke est plus complexe que ce qu'il veut bien laisser voir... J'espère que la suite te plaira !_ **  
**

 **Petit WARNING : la fic est rated M, car il y aura certains passages lemon, mais jamais trop poussés... Toutefois, ils ne sont pas centraux dans l'histoire, alors je les signalerai pour ceux qui voudraient les "sauter" sans toutefois se priver du reste de l'intrigue. Et justement, il y en a un à la fin de l'histoire... Bon, ça tue un peu le suspens, mais bon...**

 **Sur ce...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **HINATA**

 **.**

Je prends congé de ma mère et de son nouveau mari, sans grand enthousiasme, je m'empresse de suivre Sasuke, qui se dirige vers la sortie. Une fois arrivée près de lui à l'entrée du restaurant, j'attends à bonne distance de lui qu'on nous amène sa voiture.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer me reposer. C'est la seule chose qui me fait encore supporter la présence de Sasuke ; la seule chose qui a fait que j'ai accepté de le suivre.

Je m'encourage mentalement à ne pas lui sauter à la gorge en repensant aux paroles insultantes qu'il a eues à l'égard de ma mère et de moi, quand je le vois du coin de l'œil sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa veste et en allumer une. Je le regarde la porter à ses lèvres et expulser la fumée avec des gestes lents et fluides.

Moi, je n'ai jamais fumé, ni même essayé, alors que toutes mes copines de l'athlétisme ont commencé à le faire dans les toilettes du lycée. Je ne comprends pas quelle satisfaction on pouvait tirer d'inhaler de la fumée cancérigène qui non seulement imprègne les vêtements et les cheveux d'une odeur horrible, mais également nuise à des milliers de cellules de notre corps.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Sasuke se tourne vers moi et, avec un sourire sarcastique, me tend le paquet.

\- Tu en veux une ? me demande-t-il en prenant une nouvelle bouffée.

\- Je ne fume pas… et toi tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, c'est dangereux pour la santé.

\- Oh, parce que tu te soucis de ma santé, _sœurette_ ? s'amuse-t-il.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

En réponse, il inhale une nouvelle taffe et recrache la fumée droit sur moi.

Je toussote en agitant les mains devant mon visage pour dissiper la fumée, sous les rires de Sasuke.

 _Quel idiot !_

Quand ma toux se calme, je fais un pas en avant et me tourne pour ne plus le voir.

Puis je sens sa présence derrière moi, mais je ne bouge pas. Je sursaute tout de même lorsqu'il recrache la fumée sur mon cou.

\- Arrête de jouer à la méchante, ça ne te va pas, ricane-t-il.

Je l'ignore et me dirige vers sa voiture, qui vient d'arriver. Je regrette d'avoir mis cette stupide robe au lieu d'un pantalon, comme j'avais prévu. Ma frustration, ma colère et ma tristesse se sont accentuées au fil de la soirée, et les discussions déjà eues avec ce Sasuke m'ont tellement démoralisée que je suis au pire de ma forme.

Je m'empresse de boucler ma ceinture tandis que Sasuke démarre en marche arrière pour se placer sur l'allée vers la sortie.

.

Une fois sur la voie rapide, mon nouveau « frère » accélère et se met à rouler à plus de cent vingt, ignorant délibérément la limitation à quatre-vingts-dix. Je ne peux réprimer un soupir de contrariété.

Sasuke se tourne vers moi.

\- Y a deux trois petites choses qu'on doit régler avant de se rendre là où nous allons.

\- J'avais deviné que tu n'allais pas réviser, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, je lance en fixant le paysage.

\- Perspicace, sœurette.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Ça le fait marrer.

\- Alors ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? je demande sans réussir à cacher mon irritation grandissante.

\- A une fête.

Je plisse les yeux et le regard d'un air suspicieux.

\- Quelle genre de fête ?

\- Le genre dont il ne faudra pas parler aux parents en rentrant, répond-il calmement en gardant les yeux fixés sur la route. Ça, c'est la première des choses à savoir. La deuxième est qu'une fois qu'on sera là-bas, je compte sur toi pour ne pas traîner dans mes pattes. A la maison on joue peut-être à la famille parfaite, mais dehors, à Konoha, c'est mon monde à moi, compris ? lance-t-il d'un ton grossier, comme s'il ne pouvait plus me supporter une minute de plus.

Ah, mais alors nous sommes deux.

J'esquisse un sourire plein de sarcasme et de mépris.

\- Alors tu es comme ça, Sasuke Uchiwa. Devant les parents tu joues au fils parfait et dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné, tu te files à des rave party ? Si ma mère savait ça…

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Peut-être que ma mère est tombé dans le panneau, mais moi, dès le départ j'ai su que quelque chose clochait chez ce garçon.

Peut-être qu'en l'apprenant, ma mère reverra ses projets de famille parfaite et mettra fin à cette mascarade. Après tout, si le fils joue double-jeu, qui nous dit que le père ne fait pas pareil… ou pire ?

\- Ta mère n'en saura rien, affirme Sasuke sans me regarder.

\- Ah oui ?

\- La première des conditions pour que je te laisse venir avec moi est de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit.

Je hausse les sourcils.

\- Qui t'a dit que je comptais venir avec toi ? je lance. Ramène-moi à la maison, c'est tout ce que je demande.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes plans.

\- Quoi?!

\- J'ai pas le temps de passer par la maison, répète-t-il plus fort (mais j'avais déjà parfaitement entendu la première fois). Alors tu la fermes et tu viens avec moi.

J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Dépose-moi à la maison.

\- Non.

Je n'en peux plus de cette soirée, de cette journée, de cette vie.

\- Si tu me déposes pas à la maison, je balance tout à nos parents!

J'ai élevé la voix, car je suis à bout de nerfs : un peu plus et je me mets à crier comme une possédée. Je suis consciente de mon mauvais caractère et ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes de m'énerver comme ça, mais le monde semble tourner à l'envers ces derniers temps.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!

Lui aussi a élevé la voix.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, à me parler comme ça ?! m'écrié-je, hors de moi.

Sasuke tourne brusquement le volant et appuie sur le frein avec tant de force que, si je n'avais pas eu ma ceinture de sécurité, j'aurais été projetée à travers le pare-brise.

Dès que je récupère un peu récupéré de ma frayeur, je jette un coup d'œil alarmé en arrière et vois deux voitures braquer vers la droite pour nous éviter. Les coups de klaxon et les insultes me laissent momentanément sonnée. Puis je réagis.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! je couine, terrorisée à l'idée qu'on nous rentre dedans.

Sasuke me regarde avec le plus grand sérieux, imperturbable.

\- Sors de la voiture.

Médusée, j'ouvre tellement grand la bouche que cela doit sembler comique.

\- Tu plaisantes.

\- Je ne le répéterai pas, me prévient-il du même ton calme.

Il dépasse vraiment les bornes.

\- Eh bien, tu vas devoir m'y contraindre, car je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger, je réponds avec un regard aussi froid que le sien.

Il coupe le contact, descend de voiture en laissant sa portière ouverte. J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en le voyant contourner la Volvo par l'arrière et s'approcher de ma portière.

Franchement, ce mec fout les jetons quand il se fâche et, à cet instant, il a l'air plus furieux que jamais. Mon cœur se met à battre follement en sentant cette émotion si familière, ancrée au fond de moi… la peur.

Il ouvre ma portière d'un coup sec et répète :

\- Sors de la voiture.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il est complètement cinglé, il ne peut pas me laisser en plan sur une route au milieu de nulle part.

\- C'est hors de question.

Ma voix tremble et je me maudis moi-même d'avoir été si insolente. Une peur irrépressible me noue les tripes. Mes yeux balayent rapidement les ténèbres. Je sais que, s'il m'abandonne ici, je perdrai tous mes moyens. J'ai peut-être dix-sept ans, mais je suis incapable de me sortir de ce genre de situation.

Alors, il me surprend une nouvelle fois : il m'attrape par le bras et me jette par-dessus son épaule, si vivement que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Malgré mes protestations, il me porte jusqu'au bas côté et m'assied de force sur la barrière de sécurité. Je me redresse d'un bond.

\- Mais t'es complètement cinglé ?! je lui crie au visage.

J'ai un geste de recul involontaire quand je me rends compte de sa soudaine proximité. Nos nez se touchent presque, et comme je suis plus petite que lui, Sasuke s'est penché pour être bien sûr que je nous soyons à la même taille. Son visage n'est éclairé que par la lumière des phares voitures qui nous dépassent, mais je peux voir la menace sourde dans ses yeux.

\- Je répète, dit-il d'une voix calme et terrifiante. Sois tu promets de te tenir tranquille et de ne rien dire de cette soirée à nos parents, soit, je te laisse ici et tu n'auras qu'à rentrer à pieds. A toi de voir.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

\- Je te promets que si.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas toute seule au milieu de nulle part.

Il ricane, mais pas de joie.

\- Donne-moi juste l'occasion de te montrer à quel point j'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui peut bien t'arriver, soeurette.

Il l'a dit avec tellement de mépris que j'en frémis. Je ressers mes bras autour de ma poitrine, soudain prise de frisson. Je scrute les yeux sombres de Sasuke, qui demeure imperturbable. Il a ce fichu rictus au coin des lèvres.

Ça ne fait même pas 24h qu'on se connaît, mais déjà, je ne peux plus le supporter. Ne pouvant soutenir son regard une seconde de plus, je regarde autour de moi. Je ne sais absolument pas où on se trouve. Pas de restaurants, ni de snack ou de station essence en vue - aucun endroit où je puisse me réfugier. Quant à mon téléphone portable, il vibre depuis mon retour de footing pour me signaler que la batterie se décharge, et comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de le charger...

Comment est-ce que je m'y prends pour toujours me retrouver dans des situations pareilles ?

\- D'accord.

Je l'ai dis doucement, mais il m'a entendu.

\- D'accord, quoi?

\- D'accord, je viens avec toi.

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne dirai rien aux parents ! je lance plus fort.

Il me regarde encore quelques secondes, fouillant de ses yeux noirs dans les miens, à la recherche de la vérité.

Il est si près que je sens l'odeur de son parfum musqué et de sa peau. Si près que je sens son souffle chaud frôler ma peau. De loin, je suis certaine qu'on pourrait penser qu'on est sur le point de s'embrasser. Mais non ! En réalité, ce cinglé est en train de me menacer ! je cligne des yeux sans pouvoir m'arrêter - un tic nerveux dont je suis incapable de me défaire.

\- Bien.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigne pour regagner son siège.

De nouveau, je frissonne, mais pas de peur, de froid.

Sans attendre de me remettre de mes émotions, je regagne l'habitacle de la voiture à mon tour et noue ma ceinture de sécurité avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Je me cale sur le siège en cuir, droite comme un "i", sans oser bouger ou le regarder. C'est à peine si je respire.

Quand je m'aventure à zieuter vers Sasuke, je constate qu'il réprime un sourire.

 _Comme je le déteste !_

.

.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivons près d'une plage, devant une villa aux proportions gigantesques. Mais ce n'est pas sa taille qui me laisse bouche bée, c'est la quantité de personnes qui s'y trouve, entassées un peu partout : sur les escaliers de l'entrée, dans l'allée et partout alentour. C'est à peine s'il reste un mètre carré de pelouse vide.

La musique s'entend à des kilomètres à la ronde et elle est si forte que j'ai l'impression que ma boîte crânienne va exploser.

Sasuke gare sa Volvo dans la rue d'en face, puis nous sortons de la voiture et nous avançons sur l'allée qui mène à l'entrée de la villa.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans l'une de ces fêtes que l'on voit dans les films comme Fast and Furious. C'est de la folie. Des fûts de bière et bouteilles d'alcool sont éparpillés dans tout le jardin avec, autour, plein de mecs qui vocifèrent et s'encouragent à boire. Les filles se promènent en maillot de bain, voire en sous-vêtements. Des couples se bécotent allègrement sur la pelouse du jardin, dans la piscine, sur le capot des voitures.

Je prends un air dégoûté en voyant un couple qui se tripote contre le mur de la maison, sans se préoccuper du fait que tout le monde puisse les observer. C'est dégoûtant.

\- Toutes les fêtes auxquelles tu vas sont comme ça ?

Je repense à la seule fête à laquelle j'ai jamais assisté. J'avais douze ans, et ma meilleure amie de l'époque avait invité des filles et des garçons de la classe pour fêter son anniversaire. Un désastre ! Pour moi. Pas pour ls autres. Rapidement, les couples s'étaient formés et toutes mes copines enchaînaient les slow sur la piste de danse avec leur chéri tandis que je patientais sur ma chaise que ma mère vienne me chercher. Bon, je sais, j'avais douze ans. Mais je crains que les choses n'aient pas vraiment changées…

\- Pas toutes, répond Sasuke. Celle-ci est plutôt sage, on dirait, ajoute-t-il, ce qui me déconcerte.

\- Sage ?

Sasuke éclate de rire devant mon air horrifié. Un rire franc et sincère, qui me cloue sur place.

Puis il me prend la main pour m'entraîner à sa suite.

Ses doigts sont chauds et je me sens un peu rassurée par sa présence. Cette fête a de quoi intimider n'importe qui, et encore plus une fille comme moi.

\- Je veux dire que n'importe qui peut pas y assister, précise-t-il tandis qu'on se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la porte parmi la foule pour entrer.

Le rythme de la musique est si effréné et répétitif qu'il s'insinue dans les tympans et devient carrément douloureux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? crié-je pour couvrir le son des basses.

L'endroit est bondé au max ; la fête a commencée depuis longtemps. Je constate que la plupart des invités sont beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

Sasuke me pousse alors vers l'une des salles où la musique est un peu moins forte. Je pouvais au moins parler sans me casser les cordes vocales.

\- Il faut de payer l'entrée pour venir, m'explique-t-il. (Pendant ce temps, il salue plusieurs types qui se trouvent là. Ça ne me plait pas de voir que ses amis ont une allure aussi horrible que tous les autres.) Mais une fois dedans, on trouve tout ce qu'il faut pour passer une bonne soirée.

\- Mhh….

 _Génial. Où est-ce que je me suis encore fourrée ?_

Je regarde les couples vautrés sur les canapés et ceux qui dansent au rythme de la musique : i la fois des personnes riches, avec des vêtements très coûteux, et des personnes qui peuvent venir du pire quartier du coin. Le résultat est un mélange explosif, sans aucun doute.

\- Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, avoué-je alors. Ramène-moi à la maison et je te promets que je ne dirai rien aux parents.

Mais quand je me tourne vers lui, je m'aperçois que Sasuke a filé.

 _Super_.

Je ne sais plus très bien quoi faire, maintenant que le seul garçon que je connais m'a tourné le dos.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, où il y a moins de monde, avec l'intention de prendre un verre d'eau fraîche. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais le boire ou me le renverser sur la tête pour me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Quelle journée interminable !

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? En ce moment, je devrais être en pyjama, roulée en boule avec un bouquin. Ou je pourrais être sur Skype avec ma meilleure amie, qui me manque terriblement. Je préférerais même discuter avec Fugaku plutôt que de me trouver dans cette fête horrible, avec cette bande d'inconnus alcoolisés.

\- Hinata !

Une fille complètement saoule arrive droit sur moi. Des mèches de cheveux rose sont plaquées sur son visage en sueur.

\- Salut ! Comment tu... Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Euh... Pardon ? fais-je, décontenancée.

La fille se met à glousser.

\- Je m'appelle Sakura. Et on ne s'est jamais rencontrées.

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

Je fronce les sourcils encore plus fort, complètement perdue… Et quelque peu effrayée aussi.

\- Alors… comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- Je t'explique. Mon père est le directeur du lycée privé de Konoha.

\- Oh… Et tu as eu accès à mon dossier de candidature, c'est ça ?

Elle frappe dans ses mains avant de me pointer du doigt.

\- Alors toi, tu es vraiment trop intelligente !

\- Je vais surtout être trop mouillée si tu ne redresses pas ce verre...

Je replace doucement la main de Sakura à la verticale pour contenir la bière qui goutte déjà par terre et sur mon jean.

\- Oh... Est-ce que j'en ai renversé sur toi ?

Là-dessus, elle ferme les yeux et commence à plisser très fort les paupières en souriant. Face à mon absence de réaction, elle grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je lui demande.

\- Un clin d'œil !

\- De là d'où je viens, ça s'appelle avoir l'air trop bourré.

\- Bourré ?! reprend Sakura avant de faire vibrer ses lèvres en postillonnant un mélange de salive et de bière qui atterrit droit sur moi. Alors là, n'importe quoi !

\- Écoute, tu as vraiment l'air très... (je suis interrompue par le rot retentissant que Sakura vient de lâcher...) sympa, et la fille bizarre que je suis te remercie de lui faire l'honneur de lui parler, mais je crois que tu devrais aller t'allonger un peu.

\- Alors toi, tu es trop marrante ! Qui t'a invitée ?

\- Sasuke.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa ! s'exclame-t-elle comme si je venais de lui annoncer que je venais de Mars. Et à quelle folie tu t'es livrée pour avoir ce privilège, heinnn? .

Je grimace de dégoût à l'idée de ce qu'elle sous-entend. Apparemment, en plus d'être un imbécile fini et un psychopathe, mon grand frère était un coureur de jupons.

\- Aucune, beurk ! Il a juste été un peu… obligé de m'amener.

\- Aaaaah mais ouiiiii ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête parfois ! (Elle se tape le front avec de la paume de la main droite) C'est ton frère !

\- Heu, non. En fait, nos parents se sont mariés, je corrige poliment.

\- Ce qui fait de lui ton frère.

\- Non, vraiment pas.

Elle roule des yeux.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Heu… si.

\- Puisque je te dis que non !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en prends à elle. Ce n'est pas sa faute, la pauvre.

Ça doit être le contrecoup de cette journée affreuse, qui a commencé par un déménagement que je n'ai pas voulu, s'est poursuivi par un altercation avec des chiens, puis un restau et de nouvelles tensions avec Sasuke, pour finir ici, complètement abandonnée et au lieu d'en être soulagée, je suis juste terriblement déçue de la tournure des événements.

C'est en maternelle qu'on aurait dû me coller, pas en Terminale.

Sakura agite les mains devant mon visage.

\- Oh, ça va, ça va, relaxe, hoquète-t-elle. Tu veux un peu de punch ?

\- Il est alcoolisé ? je demande en jetant un coup d'œil à un grand saladier rempli de liquide rouge.

\- Évidemment ! Tout ici est alcoolisé, même l'eau ! Sauf celle des chiottes, mais je te déconseilles de la boire, elle est pleine de...de... caca, finit par articuler Sakura.

\- Ok, va pour un verre de punch... , dis-je sans grande conviction.

Sakura sautille et titube jusqu'au bar. En attendant qu'on la serve, plusieurs garçons tournent autour d'elle comme des requins. On dirait qu'ils attendent le moment où elle sera trop ivre pour protester.

Je leur lance un regard noir, et suit ma nouvelle copine du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne près de moi.

\- Tiens ! me dit-elle en me tendant mon verre de punch.

Je m'en saisis sans même prendre le temps de voir ce qu'il contenait. Ma gorge est si sèche que toute boisson est la bienvenue.

Ça me brûle la gorge et m'enflamme la poitrine. En dépit de mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à réprimer la toux lamentable qui m'échappe. Des larmes me remplissent les yeux et Sakura rit de bon cœur.

\- C'est du punch, ça ?!

\- Huh huh, dit-elle en secouant acquiesçant de la tête. Un punch spécial fête. Dis... Tu viens d'où, déjà ? demande Sakura.

Maintenant qu'elle ne titube plus, je peux l'observer de plus près.

Ses yeux sont d'un vert clair éclatant et sa peau est rosé, un peu comme celle d'un bébé. Ses cheveux sont teints de rose, mais ça lui va bien. En fait, je suis persuadée que cette couleur n'irait qu'à elle.

Sakura est jolie. Même bourrée, avec un maquillage qui a coulé et une coiffure approximative, elle reste plus jolie que la plupart des filles de la soirée. Et surtout plus que moi.

\- Je viens de Kyoto, dis-je. Enfin, de la banlieue, un petit village à côté en fait.

\- Mmm...

Elle glousse avant d'avaler cul sec son restant de bière. Pile à ce moment-là, l'un des invités ouvre une boîte de saucisses cocktail et commence à en balancer sur l'assistance. Des filles crient et les retirent de leurs cheveux tandis que les garçons s'en jettent à la figure. Une saucisse vole soudain dans notre direction, pour finir sa course dans le lustre.

\- Ouh là ! La mère de Shikamaru ne va pas trop apprécier..., commente Sakura.

\- Je suis sûre que ses parents sont des snobs pétés de thune.

 _Comme le père de Sasuke,_ pensé-je.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Son père est CDG, ou je ne sais pas quoi.

\- PDG…

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Ça doit être super important, comme boulot. Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne vois pas très bien comment un boulot de trois lettres pourrait être aussi important que ça.

\- Alors là, je pense que tu viens de mettre le doigt sur un truc. Un truc super bourré, mais un « truc » quand même.

Sakura m'adresse un large sourire avant de se pencher vers moi pour attraper une mèche de mes cheveux.

\- J'adore tes cheveux…

\- Merci…

\- Oh ! C'est ma chanson ! s'exclame-t-elle d'un coup en entendant _Thrift Shop_. Viens, on va danser !

Sans me laisser le temps de protester, Sakura m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne ensuite vers la piste de danse improvisée au milieu de l'immense salon. Après plusieurs minutes, quelques garçons viennent nous rejoindre. Sakura lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête et virevolte avec une grâce aussi féline que sensuelle. Je me sens bientôt ridicule, complètement gauche à côté d'elle. A ma grande surprise, je dérive au son de la musique en laissant le tempo se répercuter dans ma poitrine, dans mon corps en entier. Ma tête ballotte, mon esprit s'étourdit, les images devant mes yeux s'embrouillent. L'alcool commence à faire son effet. Je ne pensais pas qu'un petit verre de punch me ferait cet effet-là.

\- Tu sais où est Sasuke?

Elle agite sa tête de gauche à droite. Impatiente, je quitte la piste de danse. Je me fraie un chemin entre les corps qui se frottent les uns contre les autres, je tourne la tête dans toutes les directions, en vain. Peu importe où je pose les yeux, Sasuke demeure invisible.

Je m'en veux un peu de la planter au milieu de la piste, complètement bourrée, entourée de tous ces garçons. Mais je n'aime pas du tout l'effet de cet alcool sur moi, et j'aimerais bien rentrer à la maison.

.

* * *

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je renonce à l'idée de retrouver Sasuke. Il a l'air de s'être complètement évaporé.

En désespoir de cause, je gravis les marches du grand escalier qui mène à l'étage. Depuis un moment, je vois des gens monter et descendre, mais l'entrée est sérieusement gardée par un type plutôt costaud, (par excès de graisse, pas de muscle).

\- T'es bourrée ? me demande-t-il sans autre cérémonie.

\- Heu… non.

Au même moment, un vertige me saisit. Je vacille, reprends difficilement mon équilibre en me cramponnant à la rampe. Je m'appuie contre le bois froid, la tête baissée, le souffle court, nauséeuse. La vodka et moi, ça ne fait franchement pas bon ménage. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon estomac reprend sa place habituelle, mais mon crâne continue de bourdonner. Je ferme les yeux en respirant lentement. Lorsque je les rouvre, mon regard tombe presque immédiatement sur le type de l'escalier.

\- Si, t'es bourrée, en conclut le type. Aucune fille ne monte à l'étage si elle est bourrée.

D'abord, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Puis un couple arrive à notre hauteur, visiblement très excité. Le mec demande à la fille si elle est bourrée, et elle répond que non, mais on voit bien qu'elle n'est pas nette.

\- Pas question, lance monsieur costaud. Shika a été très clair. Aucune fille bourrée n'a accès au chambre, désolé mec, dit-il en s'adressant au garçon.

Apparemment, il est déçu.

\- Allez, Chôji… sois sympa! plaide-t-il.

Quel connard ! J'espère que Chôji ne va pas lâcher le morceau.

\- Aucune chance mec. Maintenant, tu vas gentiment la poser sur un canapé et la laisser décuver en paix. Et attention, si je te surprends en train de batifoler avec elle, je dis à Shika de te blacklister de toutes ces fêtes.

 _Prend ça !_

L'avorton n'a pas l'air content, mais il obéit. En les regardant s'éloigner, je comprends pourquoi Chôji m'a interdit l'accès à l'étage.

\- Écoute, heu… Chôji, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne vais rejoindre personne en haut ! En fait, je cherche Sasuke.

\- Sasuke ? Il est déjà en haut, désolé…

Il n'a pas l'air désolé du tout, plutôt dégoûté, je dirais.

\- Ok. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser monter, il faut absolument que je le voie!

Cette fois, Chôji lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes toutes pareilles les filles… Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous faire du mal? Les types comme Sasuke ne sont pas fait pour les relations suivies.

Je grimace. En l'espace d'une soirée les deux personnes à qui j'ai adressé la parole m'ont prêté une relation avec mon abruti de "nouveau frère".

\- Non ! je m'offusque. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Sasuke est… est… mon frère.

ça m'écorche la gorge de le dire. Et ça a l'air d'avoir l'effet d'une bombe sur Chôji.

\- Sasuke a une sœur ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Ouais. Enfin… si on veut. Nos parents se sont mariés, c'est tout, j'explique.

\- Oh. Ah ouais, j'en ai entendu parlé, dit-il en secouant la tête. T'es la fille de la nouvelle femme de son père.

\- Exact.

Chôji me considère longuement, sans rien dire. Je me tortille nerveusement, gênée.

\- Ok, tu peux passer, dit-il finalement. Mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui tu verras là-haut. Troisième porte sur la droite. Je te conseille de frapper avant d'entrer.

\- Super ! Merci !

Il se décale et je me lance à toutes jambes dans les escaliers.

.

* * *

.

Je traverse l'étage d'un pas rapide, et m'arrête devant la troisième porte sur la droite, suivant les instructions de Chôji. Elle est au fond d'un long couloir peu éclairé.

Je frappe mais je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Est-ce qu'il est là au moins ? Je frappe à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci, mais je n'entends toujours rien. Pour en avoir le cœur net, j'appuie sur la poignée de sa porte pour l'ouvrir, et j'épie à partir d'un coin de l'entrée de ce qui ressemble à un petit salon.

Puis, je m'arrête. Net.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce... ! »_

La pièce est plongée dans le noir, et la seule lumière est la lueur tamisée d'une lampe de chevet.

Je ne peux que rester là, mince, les yeux irrités, et une boule a grossi dans ma gorge quand je vois un garçon étendu presque à poil par-dessus une fille.

Je détourne tout de suite le regard et ferme les yeux.

Je me tourne gauchement vers la porte, car je ne veux pas qu'il — ou elle — me voie, mais...

\- Sasuke, dit la fille en haletant. Encore. S'il te plaît.

Et je m'arrête, incapable de bouger. C'est Sasuke ?!

 _« Va-t'en, c'est tout, Hinata. Tu t'en fous. »_

Je serre la poignée, j'aspire à petites goulées, mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes mains tremblent.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, je me rapproche de nouveau lentement du coin et je le vois avec la fille.

Mon cœur cogne comme un marteau-piqueur dans ma poitrine.

 ** _LEMON!_**

La fille est complètement nue, étendue sur le ventre sur le canapé. Sasuke est étalé par-dessus elle et à voir son pantalon baissé en bas de son derrière et les poussées de ses hanches, il la pénètre. Avec le clair de lune qui passe par la fenêtre, je distingue tout juste le V de son torse qui descend vers ses abdominaux.

Il ne s'est même pas complètement déshabillé pour faire l'amour à une fille. Il ne peut même pas lui voir le visage. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Avec l'arrogance qu'il étale, Sasuke peut faire tout ce qu'il veut.

En s'appuyant sur un bras, il se sert de l'autre pour lui couvrir le visage et lui tourner le menton vers le haut avant de se pencher et de lui couvrir la bouche avec la sienne.

Personne ne m'a jamais embrassée ainsi. Ou je n'ai jamais embrassé comme ça.

La fille — ses longs cheveux blonds étalés autour de son visage et répandus sur ses épaules — lui rend son baiser à toute volée, et les mouvements de leurs mâchoires sont synchronisés, tandis qu'il la malaxe de sa langue et de ses dents.

Les hanches lisses et sculptées de Sasuke bougent grâce à des mouvements lents et délicieux tandis que sa main laisse le visage de sa partenaire pour lui parcourir le dos, puis la glisser sous son corps pour lui prendre le sein. Il ne fait pas une seule chose à la fois. Chaque partie de son corps s'y met, et tout ce qu'il fait parait exquis.

Il garde le rythme tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille, et comme si elle avait reçu un ordre, elle pose passivement un pied au plancher, plie le genou et arque le dos.

Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Jamais je n'ai été à bout de souffle, comme elle. Suffoquée, désespérée. Passionnée, affamée.

Jusqu'à maintenant, mes histoires d'amour se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, et n'étaient toutes que des histoires éclairs de collège. Au lycée, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mes études. Et ça me convenait. ça me convient.

Mais maintenant, à voir ça...

 _ **FIN LEMON**_

Je réprime un halètement, aspire une goulée d'air, puis je déglutis de nouveau.

Mon cœur s'agite, j'ai les tempes fiévreuses. Le souffle me manque. Une nouvelle vague de nausée m'assaille. Oh non, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

\- Ouille ! je grogne en sentant de la bile me brûler la gorge, et je recule en trébuchant et en heurtant l'autre mur de l'entrée.

 _Zut..._

Tant bien que mal, j'ouvre la porte et me jette dehors sans me retourner.

.

.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews ! ^^**

 **Et voici l'extrait du prochain chapitre :**

_"- J'ai vu une fille du village de Kusa, finit par dire Sasuke. Une certaine Karin. Elle m'a donné ça._

 _J'ai la tête qui tourne et la bile au bord des lèvres. Mais je vois Sasuke remettre à Ino un bout de papier, que je reconnais parfaitement puisqu'il s'agit du bout de papier que la serveuse lui a donné toute à l'heure - un bout de serviette._

 _Karin ? La serveuse du restau ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

 _Ino lit silencieusement le bout de papier tandis que je me concentre pour ne pas vomir._

 _\- Voilà qui va rendre la course encore plus intéressante, lance Ino avec un sourire. J'ai hâte d'y être. "_


	4. UPDATE (ceci n'est pas un chapitre)

**UPDATE !**

 **Coucou à tous !**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre (désolée pour l'ascenseur émotionnel) car je viens vous annoncer que cette Fic est en pause...

MAIS !

Si elle est en pause, c'est pour une bonne raison : je travaille sur une autre fic... une fic que j'avais écrite et effacée et dont plusieurs m'ont demandé la re-publication... Au début j'avais refusé, puis j'ai émis l'idée de la republier mais en version améliorée, disons... Et bien c'est exactement sur ce projet que je bosse en ce moment ! N'ayant pas retrouvé tous les chapitres, cela demande un travail important de réécriture, d'autant plus que j'essaye de prendre pas mal d'avance dans l'écriture ds chapitres pour anticiper mon emploi du temps qui sera prochainement très chargé.

Donc voilà, je ne vous abandonne pas.. ;)

Et je reviens très bientôt avec cette "nouvelle" fic qui n'en est pas une... (^o^)/ (bon, je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous ont deviné de quelle fic il s'agissait, ahaha )

A bientôt !

Ore


End file.
